Another One
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Yoh have a secret, and this secret make Hao think that Yoh had gone insane from Anna's training. What is this secret, and why it can make Hao think like that? Meanwhile, Yoh is not only find difficulty to protect his secret, but also protect himself from X-Laws and assassins his family send!
1. 1 My Wish

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**My Wish**

* * *

"Ow!" a boy yelp when he get hit by an elderly man who have half-bald hair, "That's hurt, Jii-chan (Grandfather)!".

"That's because you are so slow, how come you are not able to summon even a small leaf shikigami?" the old man ask in anger.

"Stop it, Yohmei." an elderly woman with a cane scold the old man, "You will only make him stupid if you hit him everyday".

"But, Kino." Yohmei protested, "It's already 2 years since he start training".

"Just be patient, Yoh is still 5, if Keiko know that you hit him, I don't know what she would do." Kino hit Yohmei back with her cane, "She is scary when she is angry".

Yohmei grumble and step away after told Yoh to train harder. Yoh look up to Kino, "Baa-chan (Grandmother), why is it that Jii-chan want me to get strong?" he ask with teary eyes, "I want to play like normal child".

Kino sigh, "Yoh, we are family of Shaman, we can't become like normal human. You have to continue the line of our family, to make a strong heir need a strong power, so you have to be strong, Yoh." she explained carefully, "Just continue your training, okay?".

"Hai (yes)." Yoh said in defeat and start training again.

His grandmother smile and rub his head, "That's a good boy." she said and leave.

As soon as his grandmother out of sight, he stop training and run into the forest. Yoh run to the lake he usually come when he is upset, then he jump into the water.

He can swim even if he is a child, thanks to his grandfather stubborn personality that wants him to be able to do many things.

He out of the water and yelled, "Stupid!". He coughs right away, it's indeed stupid to swim in autumn, the water is cold already.

He look at his reflection on the water, "You are really stupid, Yoh." he scold himself, "Why can't you say clearly that you don't want to training everyday? That you want to play like other kid?".

He flopped down to the grass, he watch the cloud to calm himself, usually it would calm him down. And true, not long after that, he fell asleep.

* * *

When Yoh awake from his slumber, the sky is dark and the stars is appear. Yoh stand up abruptly, "Oh, no! Jii-chan will hit me again!" he yelled and run frantically to his house.

His run slow down to a stop when a small light in far away caught his attention, it's not a light from a firefly, not from lamp too. _What is it?_ He thought curiously, he want to get closer to the light, but the thought if his grandfather his his head make him ignore the light and run toward his home.

"Ow!" Yoh get hit by Yohmei as he predicted, "Uh, I'm sorry, Jii-chan, I won't skip training anymore".

"Better you do it, or else I will hit you again." Yohmei grumble and walk away.

Yoh rub his head, he got a bump as big as an egg on the top of his head. Yoh pout and walk to his room, "Jii-chan is a meanie, how can you hit a five year old kid so hard?" he muttered to himself.

He lay on his futon and watch the stars, "They are beautiful, I wonder is the light I see today is like a star in the sky." he said with amusement in his voice.

He then look around his room, it's always make his heart clench, he don't know why though, and even if he ask someone, he only got yelled by his grandfather about daydreaming. He always think that there's something lack from him, but he only can think for one thing, companion. He is so lonely and want someone to be there with him, someone who will be with him when he is upset, sad, and lonely.

Yoh look up to the stars again, _can you give me someone who will love me and be with me? With me here when I lonely and sad or upset, and someone who I can share my happiness with_, Yoh's longing thought accompany him to his slumber.

* * *

Yoh wake up reluctantly when the morning come, he had a dream about playing with many children with the same age as him. The 5 years old boy sigh, he really lonely, he had no friends and his family often go out, leaving him alone.

"Yoh." Yohmei, his grandfather come in and face Yoh, "Get up, I, your grandmother and parents will go out again, you have to stay here and watch the house".

_Talk about the devil and it's sure come_, "Yes, Jii-chan!" Yoh said with a fake smile and get up quickly, he get dressed and run to the front door.

"Good morning, Yoh." A long haired woman greet him.

"Good morning, Kaa-chan (Mother)." Yoh greet back, his mother smile and rub his hair fondly, Yoh smile back, "Be careful on the way!".

"We are going." His mother said and then leave with the rest.

Yoh's smile died right away and his face turn into a pout, "Always leave me alone." He grumble and walk away from the house into the backyard, he lay down and watch the clouds, "I really wish I can have someone that would be always there for me".

He ignore the order to watch the house and walk to the forest instead, that's when he heard a soft giggle. Curious, Yoh follow the voice to the deeper part of the forest. He walk and walk, then, he found a small orb of light like the one he saw the night before.

The light move in circle and then to Yoh, the light giggle surprised Yoh then, like a normal 5 years old child, he look at the orb of light curiously. Yoh notices that the orb of light has a pair of wings and a tiny human shape body, "Woah, a fairy! You look like a fairy in the story books!" Yoh exclaimed happily.

The fairy giggle and move to even deeper part of the forest, Yoh followed in excitement, he run after the fairy to an old house. Yoh look at the fairy questioningly, then the fairy went into the house. Yoh open the house's door curiously.

He gasped in surprise, "This house is beautiful." He said in awe-struck.

The house is like any other house, have kitchen, a small room to sleep, a small bathroom, the different is the house is has many flowers and the colour is make you relax and calm when you see them.

"You like the house?" Yoh look at the fairy with open mouth, he don't know that the fairy can speak. Yoh only nod his head as an answer, "This house will be yours, a gift from me".

Yoh look around the house again, "Really?!" he exclaimed in excitement and happiness, "This will be my house?!'.

"Yes." The fairy answer, "The owner before already passed away long ago, I want you to have it and help me take care of this house".

Yoh nod his head vigorously, "Yes, yes, I will!" he said happily.

"Thank you, as a thank you, I will make one of your wish come true." The fairy giggle, "Now, tell me, what is it that you are wishing for?".

Yoh look at the fairy, "I don't know if you can make my wish come true." Yoh said with a sad smile, "But I wish to have a companion with the same age as me, a person who will always there for me, someone who love me no matter who I am, and a family who will not leave me all alone".

The fairy giggle, then a bright light shot to Yoh. Yoh yelped and closed his eyes shut, he feels his body get a bit strange and hot.

After the hot feeling disappear, he open his eyes and look with wide eye at a boy laying on the flore before him, the boy wear the same clothes as him and have the same face as him!

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Another story, Yay!

Yoh : Who is the boy?

Hao : Not me, right?

Froim : I won't spoil the surprise!

Yoh : (Sigh) Please review : )

* * *

Next Chapter : "You have to keep him as a secret. Your big secret!"


	2. 2 Aoi

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Aoi**

* * *

Yoh look flabbergastedly at the boy, "Wha, wha, what?" he stuttered, "Who is this boy?".

The fairy giggle, "He is what you are wishing for, a companion." The fairy answer, "You must be wondering why the boy look like you, that's because I make him using your DNA, you won't understand what I mean now, but you will in the future, he is your clone".

"My clone?" Yoh asks with total confusion.

"As I said, you will understand in the future." The fairy said with joy, "You can think of him and treat him like he is your little brother!".

"Great! I have a brother! I want to tell my family!" Yoh said cheerfully, but his smile died when the fairy shook it's little head, "I can't?".

"This boy will be your secret. Your big secret!" The fairy said sternly, "Until you are bigger and find the real reason why your family want you to be strong, you have to keep him a secret, and if you tell your family now, you will lose him forever! Do you want that?".

"No!" Yoh scream, "I don't wanna! I don't want to lose him!" Yoh look at the fairy with teary eyes, "I will keep him a secret, I won't tell anyone, I don't want to be lonely anymore. You say that I can treat him like my little brother, I definitely don't want to lose him".

The fairy nod, "Then I will leave him to you, and this house too. He will wake up when you give him a name, think carefully about his name, since a name is important!" the fairy warn him before vanish to thin air.

Yoh look at the boy, he still can't believe that he had a brother now. Yoh smile and sit beside the boy, he he is excited to name him so that he will be awake soon.

Yoh is too small so he don't know much about name, he only know that his name is has something to do with leaf. Maybe his parents like leaf? Then what is it that he like?

He like orange, clouds, stars, and the sky. _Sky? Sora, no, it would be a girl name_. Yoh frown, _Orange, Orenji, renji, no, it's not suit him_. Yoh look at the boy, _stars, Hoshi, no, it's also not that good for him_. Kumo is not even an option, it's sound strange to him.

He look up at the boy carefully, he look so peaceful when he is sleep, calm, and even if they look alike, this boy look not as cheerful as him, he is calmer. From his look, since Yoh don't know his personality yet.

Yoh lay down beside the boy, he don't know what to name him! Looking up to the sky outside, the white clouds are flying in the blue sky. _Wait, blue?_ Yoh blinked, "I got it!" he exclaim happily and look at the boy, "My brother, I will give you a name now." Yoh said and touch the boy's cheek, "Your name is Aoi".

The boy stir in his sleep then slowly, he open his eyes. The boy look straight to Yoh's eyes, Yoh can see that the boy is smarter than him, he smile warmly, "Hello." he said with a beautiful voice that a bit similar to Yoh's, "Can I know what your name is? My Origin?".

Yoh blinks, then grin widely, "Asakura Yoh." he said happily, "I'm your Onii-chan, Aoi, call me Yoh-niichan".

Aoi's smile widened, "Yoh-niichan." he called, "Nice to meet you." he hug Yoh after that, causing Yoh to giggle because he is too happy.

Yoh tell Aoi everything about him, his family, about Shaman, spirit and about his wish.

"I'm so happy that I have you, Aoi." the small Yoh said with full joy and happiness, "I won't be lonely anymore!".

Aoi smile happily, then he look out of window, "If you don't back to your home now, the family will angry at you again, Onii-chan." he said to Yoh with a knowing smile.

Yoh's smile disappear, "If only I can take you home." he said sadly and sigh, a second later his face brightened again, "I will come everyday! So that you won't get lonely! Aoi!" Yoh give him a quick hug then run to his home.

He look back at Aoi, who is still smiling and waving at him, Yoh grin and wave back, then he focus on his way back to home.

Yoh get to the house just in time before his family back, "Welcome back!" Yoh welcome them happily.

"I'm back, Yoh." his mother hug him, "You are a good boy today too".

Yoh grin and went inside, he run to his room. _I wonder what Aoi's doing now? He must be lonely to be left alone in the house_. Yoh look around, he pack a few of his clothes and belonging like sketch books, pencils, and a story book. He want to give them to Aoi, so that Aoi will have something to do while he is home.

That night, for the first time now, Yoh sleep without feeling lonely.

* * *

"Ow!" Yoh get hit on the head again, "That's hurt, Jii-chan!".

"That's because you are so slow, you are still not mastering how to call a shikigami, how are you going to be a strong Shaman?" his grandfather grumble, "Try harder".

Yoh nod sadly, he don't want to be alone, he want to be with Aoi and play or doing something together with him. Then, a thought entered his mind, that's right, he can train together with Aoi, Aoi is a Shaman too after all.

"Jii-chan!" Yoh exclaim in excitement, "Can I train in the forest? Maybe I can concentrate more with Nature all around me".

Yohmei tap his chin, "Fine." he said shortly.

Yoh jump in happiness, "Thank you, Jii-chan!" he said and run.

"But you have to be able to call at least a shikigami today! If not, I won't let you enter the forest anymore!" his grandfather warning make Yoh become pale. He had to success then.

Yoh run to his hideout where Aoi lives, Yoh ask Aoi to train together with him, Aoi accept readily.

They train with happy feeling, since they can do it together, Yoh is surprise how he is so easy to call leaf shikigami now when he already train for years but failed all this time. Aoi took more time, but he is able to call a shikigami too.

Then Yoh decide to try to call more than one shikigami, he find himself enjoy the training with Aoi, and he is able to call 10 leaf shikigamis at once, to his delight, Aoi is able to do so too.

Yoh never let his family know about Aoi, so he only tell his grandfather that he only able to call 3 leaf shikigami. Yoh always sneak out at night to go to Aoi and brought him many things, always the same activities went on and on.

* * *

"Nii-chan, look." Aoi called for Yoh when they read Yoh's school book.

Yoh look up from his history book, "What is it, Aoi?" it's already 5 years from the time Aoi's born, and now he thinks about it, Aoi's born at the same date at him. That day, he forgot that it was his birthday, since his family not celebrating at all.

"I found out the meaning of a clone." Aoi said calmly and walk over to Yoh, "Here." Aoi place the book on top of Yoh's history book and points to a spot.

Yoh look at the spot and reading what written there, "A clone is a group of identical cells that share a common ancestry, meaning they are derived from the same mother cell." Yoh blink, "Um, this mean?".

Aoi sit beside him, "It's mean, my cell body is come from you, that's why I look the same as you." Aoi explain slowly, "I'm not your little brother, since I'm your clone, basically, I'm the same as you".

Yoh look at Aoi in confusion, he still not getting what Aoi said, Aoi sigh at the look Yoh gave him, "Look here brother, I'm your clone, like that fairy said, then I was born by manipulation of your DNA, but a magic involved here, if not, I will be smaller than you, not as old as you, my body I mean." Aoi explain slowly and calmly again, "I know now why the word My Origin always pop out in my mind when I think about you, it's because I was created from you".

Yoh moan, "Aah, my head's getting hurt." he muttered, "Okay, so you are basically the same as me? You are me too?".

"Another you." Aoi nod, "But the fairy said that you can treat and think of me as your little brother, I guess calling me your twin is good enough, not like you will introduce me to someone else." Aoi look at the ceiling, "I wonder when I can be known by others? I want to meet with mother".

Yoh closed the biology book, "The fairy said that I can tell anyone about you after I know the real reason I have to get stronger." Yoh answered, "Let's start training, better than just here and reading books".

Aoi chuckles at that, "I will wait then, I don't want to be taken from you after all, Onii-chan." he said fondly.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "He is like nature so much, I'm afraid Yoh will turn out like him"


	3. 3 Switch Role for The Day

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Switch Role for the Day**

* * *

"Going to the forest again, Yoh?" Yohmei ask absent-mindedly.

"Yes." Yoh said casually, "I want to surround by nature, I can concentrate more".

Yohmei huff, "As long you are improve in training, I allow you to." he said and gesture for Yoh to go.

Yoh shrugged, "Alright." he said casually, he want to be with Aoi anyway, when he is upset, Aoi is the only one there is for him, so he care more about Aoi and want to be with him than his own family. _No_, he corrected himself, _Aoi is my family too, he is my Otouto (Little Brother)_.

Yoh run into his hideout, he always make his way to his and Aoi's house hastily. Aside from he want to meet with Aoi as soon as possible, this run can be a training too. Since he had to avoiding crash with tree, avoiding tree roots so that he won't trip, and avoiding low tree branchs, also, the run to the house is a long track. Because of doing this for 5 years, his reflect become very good, not to mention he always run around in the forest with Aoi when they are playing and training together. Yoh hates training, but if he doing it with Aoi, he always happy and excited.

He knocked his house's door, "Aoi." he called, "Open the door, it's me".

There's a click and the door opened, "Welcome, Yoh-niichan." Aoi greet him with a happy expression, "I'm waiting for you".

Yoh grinning widely, "Get some training clothes that like the one I wear, we have to search for your guardian spirit now." Yoh and Aoi always wear the same clothes, in case someone see Aoi when he is alone, then they will think that he is Yoh.

Aoi look surprised, "I can?" he asks excitedly.

Yoh nod, "You will be the one that go searching, I will stay here. I will search for spirit on my own later, now is your turn." Yoh said and step in, "It's hard for you to go out of this house if I'm not in the forest after all, beside, Jii-chan always want me to search for a strong spirit companion".

Aoi change his clothes right away, he then turn to Yoh, "Then, if someone see me, I will act like you, I will tell you if I accidentally meet with someone, so that you can act like it's you who meet them." Aoi said calmly, "My Origin".

Yoh smile warmly, lately, Aoi always call him like that, Aoi says that the words is always in his head, and he like to call Yoh that, because he feels that it's right.

"Be careful, Otouto." Yoh answered and wave at him.

* * *

"Father, where is Yoh?" a long haired woman ask Yohmei, "I don't see him at home that often lately".

"He is in the forest, Keiko." Yohmei answered without looking at his daughter, "He is like nature so much, I'm afraid Yoh will turn out like him".

He looked up to see his daughter, only to find that Keiko is already out, he sigh and continue reading his newspaper.

Keiko walk to the forest, she know that her father will start his speech about him again, she don't want to hear any of it. It's hard enough not be able to protect him when he is born, but to hear her father say bad things about him is too much about her.

She try to find Yoh's spiritual energy, but it's confusing to try in the forest, too many nature spirit, and her skill is not as high as him, she is only a miko who happen to have stronger power than normal miko, seeing how she was born in Asakura Family. But it's not like she is as strong as him, and searching for Yoh in this forest will require a skill as high as him.

Keiko sigh, she might be better to go to some clearing to see if her son is there, Yoh like to lazying around after all.

* * *

Aoi walk to a lake deep inside the forest, the forest in this part of Izumo is already like his and his Origin playground, he know all the part of this forest.

There's a lake that have strange power in it, the lake is cold no matter what the season is, and many humans said that the lake is haunted. That's why Aoi go to the lake, to see if this ghost really is exists.

To get to the lake, he had to pass a big clearing, he hates it when he goes into a clearing without Yoh. He can be seen. If he is seen now, then he would be taken away from Yoh, since Yoh not know what it is that make his family want him to train that hard.

"Yoh?" _talk about the devil_, Aoi turn to see who is it that called him just now.

His eyes widened when he see a long haired woman who look likes female version of his brother, she is Yoh's mother, Keiko. Then he remember how Yoh always called her, "Kaa-chan." He said looking surprise but happy, "What are you doing here?" he perfectly imitates Yoh.

Kaiko frown, there's something that feel different from her son, but he look the same as usual. Thinking that it's only her imagination, she decide to throw it aside. She smile at her son, "Why are you here?" Keiko asks casually.

Aoi blinks, "I'm here for training, I already told Jii-chan about it." Aoi said with confusion, "What are you doing here, Kaa-chan?" Aoi smile as big as he can, he is not used to smile to other person, he never meet one!

"I'm here to fetch you up." Keiko said warmly, "It's rare that I'm home, I want to take you with me to water park".

Aoi get a shock, _no, this can't be_, the one who should be going is Yoh, not him! He heard a small sound from his left, he take a peek and relief to found Yoh there.

Yoh smile at him and nod, _'Accept it, you can go with her'_ Yoh said telepathically to him, they found that they can speak to each other telepathically, maybe because they are the original person and his clone.

Aoi frown, 'But you should be the one who have fun, My Origin.' Aoi said with complex feeling, he want to go, but he doesn't want to take what is supposed for Yoh.

Yoh shook his head, _'I can go when there's another chance, this is rare, you know.'_ Yoh said telepathically with a smile, _'Have fun, I will be the one that searching for spirit today, get her busy until night.'_ Yoh waved and go away.

Aoi look at Yoh's mother, "Can we play until night then?" Aoi using the cutest puppy eyes he ever used, Yoh always told him that he always put a puppy eyes in order to get his mother doing something for him.

Keiko grin, "Oh, Yoh. Is that what you are thinking so seriously?" Keiko chuckles, "Of course my son, we will play until night comes!".

Aoi grin, "Yay! Play until night!" he exclaimed happily, _since I'm given a chance to have fun, why don't I take it to the fullest?_

Keiko chuckles and take Aoi's hand, she guides him to a bus stop and together, they go to the water park.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : The next one will be exciting!

Aoi : Good, this earlier chapter is boring.

Froim : Don't worry, I don't like writing something boring for that long!

Aoi : You are awfully happy.

Froim : Because I'm Happy!

Aoi : (sigh) Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Aoi, is that creature is what I think it is? A Dragon?"


	4. 4 Our Partners

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Our Partners**

* * *

Yoh is sitting on the back of the bus with a hooded long coat, he covered his head with his hood, the reason is simple, his mother is in the front seats with his clone. Yoh never expected for Keiko and Aoi will use the same bus as him, he is on his way to Tokyo, he heard a rumor that there's a strong ghost in one of Funbarigaoka cemeteries.

Yoh sigh in relief when he step out of the bus, _what a close call_, he thought when he is walking to the cemetery in Funbari Hill. Yoh look around, the city of Tokyo is definitely more crowded and has tall buildings everywhere than Izumo.

"Oh, God. I'm glad that I'm not lost." Yoh said in relief when he arrives in the cemetery, "Tokyo is surely big for a ten years old child." Yoh flopped down beside a single grave marker on the hill, he look at the name of the grave marker. "Amidamaru? What an old name." Yoh commented when he read the name, "I wonder what century this person was live?".

"It's from 600 years ago." A voice answers him, Yoh look behind him, "Who are you kid? It's rare that a boy like you come here".

"I'm Yoh." Yoh answered cheerfully, he stand up and walk to the teen. He look at the teen, he have a hair in weird shape, and his uniform is full of dust. "Are you a fighter big bro? Or are you a delinquent?".

The teen grin, "I'm Ryu, people call me Bokutou no Ryu (Ryu the Wooden Sword)." He answered proudly, "I am a fighter who use wooden sword in my fight, people call me delinquent though".

Yoh cocked his head, "I'm here because I heard of a rumor that said there's a strong ghost here, do you know about it?" Yoh asks cutely.

Ryu raised his eyebrows, "There's one, he is that Amidamaru." He said casually, "But it's only a rumor, there's nothing like ghost in this world, go home kid, my gang will fighting with other gang here tonight".

Yoh look at the grave curiously, he walk back to the grave and places his hand on it, he closed his eyes to see if he can feel a presence of a ghost inside. _There is a presence_, Yoh thought as he open his eyes, "I will come back here tonight, I'm going to search all information I can get about this ghost". Yoh look back at Ryu, "What time is it that you will fight?" Yoh asks calmly.

Ryu narrowed his eyes, "8 P.M." he answered shortly, "If you want to know information about Amidamaru, go to the museum, there's his sword there. But you better not come back here tonight, it's dangerous".

Yoh scowled, "Your fight is not my business, if I don't come back here tonight, I will lose my chance to meet this spirit." Yoh said sternly, "My business is mine, yours is yours." With that, Yoh walk away from the cemetery, ignoring the pissed off Ryu.

* * *

"Woah! So big!" Aoi exclaimed when they arrives at the park, all the park is full of water and games.

"Let's try all of them, we have time until tonight after all." Keiko suggest with excitement. Aoi nod vigorously and drag Keiko to the nearest game.

* * *

Yoh arrives at the museum, fortunately for him, the museum is open even in Sunday. Yoh enter the museum and walk straight to the person wearing guard uniform, "Excuse me, is there a sword which belong to Amidamaru here?" he asks with the cutest face he can make.

The guard smiles, "There is, let me guide you there." He said warmly, Yoh smiles back and nod. Yoh follow the guard to a small room, in the center of the room is a glass box with a sword inside. Yoh yelped when the guard lift him, "Here, you can see better in this height." The guard say when he help Yoh to look at the sword.

"Crying Harusame?" Yoh asks in confusion, "Why is it called Crying Harusame?" Yoh read the article about Harusame and Amidamaru, from the article, Yoh know that Amidamaru was the strongest samurai 600 years ago, he used Harusame in his fight since his childhood. Amidamaru disobeyed his lord order and killed hundreds other samurais in the past, this make Yoh wondering about the real story about him.

"There's a rumor that Harusame is crying at night, maybe it is sad because it lost it's samurai and lonely, I believe that an object which treasured is has it's own soul." The guard said sadly.

Yoh jump down, he look up to the guard, "Can I wait here until tonight? I want to see if the rumor is true." Yoh use his puppy eyes, he is a stubborn child who won't stop until he get what he wants after all.

The guard smiles and rub his hair, "Of course you can." He said in friendly way, "Do you want something to eat, I will treat you." Yoh nod happily at the offer.

* * *

Aoi frown when he get back to Izumo and brought to the Asakura estate, Yoh's presence can't be felt everywhere near the house. _'Yoh-niichan, where are you?'_ he send telepathic wave to Yoh.

_'Sorry, Aoi. I can't get back yet, can you come home with Kaa-chan in my place? I will be back tomorrow.'_ Yoh answered apologetically.

Aoi sigh, _'I'm nervous, what if they find me suspicious?'_ he shivered a bit when the thought of him being separated from his Origin entered his mind, _'But I don't have any choice, right? Come back soon'_.

_'Thank you, Otouto.'_ Yoh answered cheerfully, then Aoi is left alone with his own thought.

* * *

Yoh brought a chair to the room where Harusame is kept, he places the chair in front of the glass box and standing on it. The night already come, but Harusame still not crying. Just when he give up and want to go, there's a sound of water dropping, Yoh look back to Harusame, _no, the one crying is not Harusame, but a spirit that attaches to it_.

Yoh walk back to Harusame and touch the spirit that looked like from the old times, "Why are you crying?" Yoh asks in concern to the spirit.

The spirit looked at Yoh with shocked expression, "You can see me?" the ghost asks in disbelief.

Yoh nodded his small head, "Do you know about Shaman existence? We are people who can see spirit and ghost, we are able to touch spirit too, that's why I can touch you." Yoh said cheerfully, but he don't want to get side-tracked, "Why are you crying? Oh, my name is Yoh by the way".

The gost wipe his tears, "My name is Mosuke." He said and trying to smile, "I'm crying because I can't fulfill my promise, I regret that I died before I fulfill my promise to my friend, Amidamaru".

Yoh pointed at the sword, "Is it about Harusame? Since you are attaches to it." Yoh guessed.

Mosuke nod sadly, "I was the one who forged it, I and Amidamaru was best friends since childhood and work under the same master." Mosuke explained, "But, our master don't want any sword with the same level as Harusame, he ordered Amidamaru to kill me".

"And he disobeyed the order, that's why people call him Demon." Yoh finished, then he look at Mosuke, "Why don't you give it now? I know Amidamaru is still waiting for you in his grave, since I can felt his presence from his grave marker".

Mosuke shake his head in defeat, "Harusame condition now is bad, I can't give it to him like that, besides, I'm trapped here, I can't leave this place." He said sadly.

Yoh grin at Mosuke, "I said that I'm a Shaman, right? A Shaman can bring a spirit ability come to live, by your spirit enter my body and use my body, you can fix Harusame and give them to Amidamaru yourself." Yoh said cheerfully, "I will help you, feel free to use my body".

Mosuke look at Yoh like he see an alien, "How?" he asks in confusion.

Yoh only grin and turn Mosuke into Hitodama, this is the first time Yoh try this, but the spirit unity went well. He heard about some place where swordsmith make sword in this city from the guard before, so he take Mosuke and bring Harusame with him there.

* * *

"I said that you can't be here tonight." Ryu growled when Yoh arrives at the cemetery, "This place is dangerous tonight".

"I said that my business is mine and yours is yours, just let me do whatever I want to." Yoh said nonchalantly, he walk passed Ryu casually like he own the place. Well, cemetery is public place, so it's not wrong at all.

Ryu growled, "You will regret it later, Yoh." He said angrily, but Yoh can hear worries inside, so Yoh smiles at him and shake his head before he walk to Amidamaru's grave marker.

Yoh can see a figure standing beside the grave marker while looking at the night sky, he wear a samurai attire and his greyish hair is played by the wind. "Hello." Yoh greet the ghost, "Are you Amidamaru?".

The ghost look at Yoh in surprise, "You can see ghost?" he asks, his voice is only has a hint of surprise in tiny amount.

Yoh nod and offer Harusame to Amidamaru, "You are waiting for this, right?" he asks with gentle smile, "I heard pretty much about you from Mosuke, and I help him to give this to you".

Amidamaru blinks and look at Harusame, Yoh unsheathed it so that Amidamaru can see better, "This certainly is the real Harusame and only Mosuke can forged it, but how?" he asks in shock.

Yoh explain everything to Amidamaru, about Shaman ability and how Mosuke is to ashamed to meet Amidamaru in person after make him waiting for this long.

Amidamaru look shocked for a moment before he laugh happily, "You can move on now, get your bickering with Mosuke in other world." Yoh said cheerfully.

"What are you talking, you brat?" an angry voice make Yoh look behind him, he found that 5 men are standing on the bridge, "You will be the one who die tonight, how dare you intrude our territory?".

"Seems like I can't move on yet." Amidamaru commented, "Lend me your body, boy. I will handle them".

"There's no need for that, Amidamaru." Yoh said calmly, "These people is weaker than Ryu, I can feel it." Yoh pick a leaf from the ground and make a leaf shikigami on his hand.

"Huh, you can't fight with a small ball like that, Yoh." Ryu entered the scene, "They are pretty strong you know, even if it's true that my gang are weaker than me".

Yoh huffed, "Sorry, but I need to get back to Izumo soon." He said and throw the shikigami to them and control it's movement.

Yoh only need a minute to take them down, but Ryu cut his shikigami in half, "You are strong for a child, but you have to go now, or else-" Ryu's words get cut by another voice.

"Or else we will beat all of you, no matter a child or not." Yoh frown hearing the mocking tone in them.

"Your gang have bad aura on you, must be evil people." Yoh commented, "Well, since I beat Ryu's gang members, it's better if I beat your gang members to make your score in balance." Yoh grumble, "I mess up with someone business now, help me a bit, Amidamaru".

"Understood." Amidamaru said with determined voice.

"Amidamaru, Hitodama mode." Yoh said as he lift his hand above his head, Amidamaru turned into a spirit ball on top of Yoh's palm, "Hyoui Gattai (Spirit Unity)." Yoh press his palm to his chest.

Ryu's eyes widened when he see there's a strange ghostly aura wrapped Yoh's small body, then he can see that Yoh's eyes become sharper as if he is different person. He get really shock when Yoh beat all those delinquents, more over, he use a sheathed legendary sword, Harusame, the one that belong to Amidamaru in the past.

Ryu blinked when he see a transparent figure behind Yoh and move together with Yoh, then he gasp when they separated after defeated the other gang. "Ghost!" Ryu squeaked.

Yoh blinked, he look at the terrified Ryu, then he look at Amidamaru, then back to Ryu, "You can see him?" Yoh asks and pointing at Amidamaru.

Ryu nod slightly, "That's strange, you can't see me in the past, even when you come here every night." Amidamaru commented.

Ryu take a step back, "I don't know, I can hear you too." Ryu said shakily.

Yoh tap his chin, "Seems like by you see me performed Hyoui Gattai, your Shamanic ability start to awaken." Yoh said with thoughtful expression, "I can feel that you have a good heart inside, but never think that you have potential to be a Shaman".

Ryu blinked, "What a Shaman?" he asks with confusion.

Yoh sigh and explained to Ryu what a Shaman is and what they can do, then he turned to Amidamaru, "Shouldn't you move on now?" Yoh asks cheerfully.

Amidamaru shake his head, "You said that you are here to search for spirit partner, right?" Yoh nod his head as answer, "Then, I would like to be your partner, I'm interested in this Shaman stuff, and as a thank you for bringing Harusame to me".

This time, Yoh is the one who surprised, "Really?!" he asks cheerfully, "You serious?!".

Amidamaru smiles and nod, "I'm serious." Yoh jump high with a happy yell at the answer he get.

Ryu clear his throat, he look straight at Yoh's eyes, "I would like to become a Shaman too, can you teach me?" he asks with determined eyes.

Yoh look at the night sky, as if the sky answered him, he get a feeling that it's okay to take Ryu back to Izumo with him and ask his grandfather to train him too. He turned to Ryu, "Then get your belonging, we will move to Izumo, my grandfather will be the one who train you to be a Shaman." He informed the ex-gangster.

The next day, they take the first train to Izumo, Yoh told Ryu and Amidamaru to wait for him in the mouth of the forest, he then informed Aoi to meet up in usual place. When he get to his hideout though, he is surprised by a creature crash into him from Aoi's hand.

"Yoh-niichan, are you alright?" Aoi come to him in a rush, and Yoh, who just gotten up, het crash with Aoi because he can't stop his run, Yoh blushed deeply when he realize their position and push Aoi away so that he can get up.

Yoh and Aoi both touch their lips, "I'm alright." Yoh answered with a blush, because of the crush, Yoh and Aoi accidentally kissed.

"I'm sorry." Aoi said with tremble voice, he looks like he want to cry, "I should not run like that".

"It's okay." Yoh said in carefree way, "But . . ." Yoh looking at the creature that crashed to him before, "Aoi, is that creature is what I think it is? A Dragon?".

The creature is as big as a full grown dog, has two small horn on it's head, has a pair of massive and strong wings, has a scaly skin, and lizard like head.

Aoi pat the dragon's head, "I find this girl at the lake I told you before, I named her Sora, she has a beautiful black skin light night sky after all." Aoi said fondly.

Yoh chuckles, "You went to the lake to search for spirit and you found a Dragon instead." Yoh said with a shake head, "Does this mean you don't want to have spirit partner?".

Aoi shake his head happily, "No need, Sora is enough for me, but I would like to improve my sword skill." He said while scratching Sora's head with affection.

Yoh smile at him, he is fine with anything if Aoi is happy about it, "Aoi, can you tell me what happened after you went with Kaa-chan?" Yoh asks seriously.

"Nothing much." Aoi answered right away, "We have fun and played so many game at the park, when we arrives at the house, Keiko-san went straight to her room since it's already late, Yohmei told me to rest and training again when morning come. I said like you usually said as an excuse to go to forest, then I went to the lake as I planned yesterday".

"I see." Yoh responded, "I have something to do, stay at home for a while. Oh, I get my spirit partner, I will introduce you to him someday, when I know if I can trust him enough about you".

Aoi nod, "Understood." He said seriously, "Be careful, My Origin".

Yoh grin and run back to Ryu's place, he nod at Ryu and Yoh guide Ryu and Amidamaru to the house.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter :

"So, this is where you are hiding all this time, Yoh?"

"A, Anna?"


	5. 5 The Painful Reality

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Painful Reality**

* * *

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru appear from thin air when Yoh and Aoi is sparing their fighting skill. It's already 2 years since Yoh introduced Aoi to Amidamaru, Amidamaru agreed to keep Aoi's existence a secret until Yoh said it's okay to tell someone, Amidamaru often help Yoh watching the area when he together with Aoi.

"What is it, Amidamaru? You look so panic." Yoh asks seriously.

"This is bad, your grandfather want you to come home now." Amidamaru said in calmer voice, "Seems like this is important".

Yoh grimace, "What important to Jii-chan is often what I see as unimportant, but I still have to get back." Yoh said in resigned tone, he look at Aoi with sad expression, "I'm sorry, Aoi, I must go. I will be back if this matter is finished".

Aoi grin, "Don't worry, I will take a flight on Sora if I get bored." He said in carefree way, Sora get big so fast, she has reach 2 meters high already, and her body length is 4 meters, Aoi can ride on her back and fly with her in the sky after weeks of training.

Yoh grin back, "Sure, be careful when you fly, the wind is cold this time of the year." Yoh said in carefree way too, "I'm going now." Sometimes Amidamaru had difficulty in differentiate the two of them because Aoi acting so alike with Yoh.

Yoh run to the house as fast as he can, he get faster and faster after years of training. He can get to the Asakura estate in 3 minutes worth of run now, long time ago, he would need 20 minutes to get there. _Now that I think about it, since when I call my hideout as my home and my home as my family house?_ Yoh notice that he spend most of his time with Aoi than his family, maybe that's the reason he call his hideout as his home, his family don't care about him that much anyway, except his mother of course.

Yoh walk as he pass through the gate, "Danna!" Ryu called out to him, "Your family all in the living room." Yoh nod at the news, he walk straight to the main house then.

Ryu still on basic level, since he had not has a guardian spirit, he often training Hyoui Gattai with Amidamaru when Yoh focusing on physical training. No one know about Aoi's existence, so Ryu don't know why Yoh always come to the forest. Mikihisa, Yoh's father, trained Ryu in the mountain most of the time, and Yoh only told him that he went to the forest to train while enjoying the Nature.

"I'm home." Yoh said as he entered the living room, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Yoh get to the point right away.

"Yoh, I want to introduce you to this girl." Yohmei said when he gesture to a girl around Yoh's age, "Her name is Anna Kyoyama".

Yoh look at Anna, she has a light brown hair and sharp eyes, she wear a plain black dress and a red bandana which she tied on her head, and a beads necklace. "What are you looking at?" she ask in cold voice that send chill to Yoh's spine.

"I just want to get a better look on you." Yoh said calmly, then his eyes widened when Anna move to slap him, Yoh avoided getting slapped by take a step back. Growling, Anna try to slap him with her left hand scowling and catch the hand, "What wrong with you?".

"You have to treat her better Yoh, she is going to be your fiancee." Yohmei said casually.

"You hear him, you have to follow my order." Anna said coldly.

Yoh frown, "I don't follow anyone's order, I have my own free will." Yoh said and release Anna's hand in a hard way, "I accept you as my fiancee, but please respect me, since my family want you to be my fiancee. I understand that it's for the continuation of Shaman ability in our blood, but if you try to rule me, better you find another boy to be your slave".

"Yoh!" Yohmei bellowed, "I said treat her better!".

"And I said I don't follow anyone order!" Yoh yelled back, "I won't treat her nicely if she don't do the same to me".

Yohmei's face turned red because of anger, "This is what I'm afraid of, you are rebellious, you are going to become like him." Yohmei growled and make many leaf spirit.

Keiko gasped, "Father!" she screamed and run to hug Yoh, "Don't hurt Yoh, he is your grandson!".

"Move Keiko." Yohmei growled again, "We have to kill him before he become like that guy".

Keiko shook her head, "Yoh is not evil, he is a kind child." She said weakly and tightened her hug.

Yoh frown and remove his mother hands from him, "Who is this guy you are talking about?" Yoh asks calmly, but coldly, "You are hiding something from me, aren't you?".

"There's no need for you to know, Yoh, not now." His father said after silent all this time.

"You have an older twin." Keiko answered Yoh sadly, "Actually, he is reincarnation of the founder of Asakura Family".

"Twin?" Yoh asks in shock, "Where is he then?" Yoh demanded.

"He is evil, he killed so many people and want to eradicated all humans from this world." Kino said, "He escaped when we tried to kill him when he was newborn baby".

Yoh take a step back, "You want to kill him right after he was born?" Yoh asks in disbelief, "If we are twin, how can you differentiate us when we just born? Does that mean you will kill me too If I happen to be the first one to be born?".

Yoh get no answer, but his mother fell into sob, "I'm sorry, I don't have enough power to protect you that time." She whispered between sob.

Yoh shook his head, "That's not your fault mother, you must be weak when you gave birth to us." Yoh said softly and glare at his grandfather, "The one at fault is the one who want to kill us".

"He is a murderer of so many people! The only way to stop him is to kill him!" Yohmei bellowed.

Yoh's glare turn into a cold stare, "A murderer of a murderer is also a murderer." He said calmly, "And how do you know that the only way to stop him is to kill him anyway?".

"He also born 1.000 and 500 hears ago, in both times, we prevent him by killed him since words not had any effect on him." Kino explained slowly, "Please understand that we don't have any choice in this matter Yoh".

Yoh not answering her and walk out of the room, he walk to his own room and sleep right away.

When morning comes, Yoh walk out of the house, he walk until he get in front of a pitch black cave. He heard many things about this cave, Yomi cave, where many Shamans challenge it but only a few who able to get out, but those few will obtain a large amount of furyoku.

_'Aoi, can you hear me?'_ Yoh asks calmly.

_'What is it, Nii-chan?'_ Aoi sleeping voice answered him telepathically.

_'I will be gone for about a week, please hide yourself, don't come out even if my family enter the forest or searching for me. Hide your presence, I won't tell you the reason now, but please hide perfectly.'_ Yoh demanded seriously.

_'Something happened?'_ Aoi asks in the same level of seriousness.

_'I will tell you later, stay hidden okay?'_ Yoh asks calmly again.

_'Okay.'_ Aoi answered calmly, _'No one will find me, I promise'_.

_'Thank you.'_ Yoh said in relief and step in to the cave.

* * *

"How about it, Tamao?" Keiko asks nervously, "Can you find Yoh with your Kokuri?".

A pink haired girl shook her head, "I'm sorry Keiko-sama, but I can't find him, my skill still weak." She said timidly.

Keiko sigh, "This is already a week, but he had not back home yet." She said in worry, "What if something happen?".

"Keiko-sama." Keiko turned to Anna, Anna stare at her expressionlessly from the terrace of the Asakura estate, "What is it that you feel about that guy and Yoh?".

Keiko looked down to the ground, "I'm their mother, there's no way I don't love them." She answer sadly, "I already lost him, I don't want to lose Yoh too".

"I see, so you feel that you lose me." A voice make her head snap to the sky, to the top of one of the tree, "Keiko?".

"Hao." Keiko said in shock, she is happy that she can meet with her first son, but she is a bit scared of what he is here for, "Why are you here?" her voice filled with sadness.

The boy smirk, he looks exactly like Yoh, but his hair is longer than Yoh. "I come here to meet my brother actually, but seems like he is not here." He said in superior tone and knowing smirk.

Keiko's tears fall, "He is missing, he gone since a week ago." She said sadly, then she wipe her tears, he look at Hao with determined eyes, "You are his twin, you know where he is, right?".

Hao raise an eyebrow, "I do." He said calmly, "He is currently inside Yomi cave, I don't know why he is there if you think he is missing. What makes him go by himself?".

"There's no need for you to know." Anna answered coldly, "What will you do if you meet him?".

Hao smirked again, "There's no need for you to know." He said what Anna has said just now, then he vanish with a burst of fire.

"Yomi. . . cave." Keiko whispered in horror, she covered her mouth with her hand, "Yoh." Keiko cry again.

* * *

Aoi is scratching Sora's head when he felt Yoh's furyoku back, _wait, his furyoku is larger than before, much larger_, Aoi's hand stopped, "What he is doing?" he whispered in worry, _but I can't go to his place, I have to wait_.

* * *

"So, this is where you are hiding all this time, Yoh?" Anna's voice welcomed him when Yoh stepped out of Yomi cave exit.

"A, Anna?" Yoh asks in surprise, "What are you doing here? And how do you know?".

"I'm your fiancee." Anna said coldly, but now that they are alone, Yoh can feel gentle aura from Anna, "I come here to fetch you up, and. . . your twin come before, he said that you are here, Keiko-sama fainted, you know?".

Yoh gaped, "My twin was here and Kaa-chan fainted?" he asks in disbelief.

"Why are you entered this cave?" Anna asks coldly, "You know very well that entering this cave is the same like dead".

Yoh exhale softly, "Nothing, I just want to calm myself." It's only half true, he thought he had to get stronger, in case his grandfather and father decide to kill him, but he is indeed entered the cave to calm his anger screaming soul.

Anna frown and doing something that shocked him greatly, Anna kissed him!

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD!

* * *

Next Chapter : "I wouldn't want to stay in the place where I don't know when I would get attacked, would I?"


	6. 6 Back To Tokyo

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Back to Tokyo**

* * *

"You stupid brat!" Yohmei explode right after Yoh come to the living room, while Keiko run and hug him immediately.

"Don't call me stupid." Yoh said coldly, Anna hold his hand tighter, he look at Anna but Anna only have a constant glare on her eyes.

"You are stupid, how come you entered Yomi cave?! You can die!" Yohmei bellowed.

"And why does it mattered to you? You want me dead anyway." Yoh said coldly and turned to his mother, "I will leave this house today".

"Why?" His mother asks in shock.

"I wouldn't want to stay where I don't know when I would get attacked, would I?" Yoh said in more warmer voice to his mother, "I will call you every once in a while, don't worry, Kaa-chan".

Yoh look at Anna and nod, Anna nod back and following Yoh to Yoh's room.

"Are you sure about this?" Anna asks lowly, Yoh nod his head, Anna sigh at the respond, "But I'm surprised about it, no wonder you always went to the forest".

**Flashback**

_Yoh stare at Anna in shock when they part away, "Anna?" was the only thing Yoh can asks._

_Anna blushed a bit, "I'm your fiancee, and I fell for you when you opposed that old man and me, no one had enough courage to do so." She said coldly again, "But what the real reason you entered the cave?"._

_Yoh sigh, "Seems like I can't deceive you." He said in defeat, "I need to get stronger, in case my family decide that I need to be killed"._

_Anna huff, "I know it." She said derisively, "Now, tell me why you always went to the forest?"._

_Yoh narrowed his eyes, "Do you trust me and can keep this a secret?" he asks seriously._

_Anna look at Yoh sharply, "Of course I trust you and can keep a secret." She said sternly._

_Yoh nod and gesture for her to follow him, Yoh guide her to his home, where Aoi already waiting in front of the small house, "Welcome back, Nii-chan." Aoi said happily when he see Yoh, then stare in shock at Anna, who stare in shock to him in answer, "Who is this girl?"._

_"Aoi, this is Anna, my fiancee." Yoh introduced her, "And Anna, this is Aoi, my little brother"._

_"Clone actually." Aoi add, still looked at Anna in shock._

_"Clone?" Anna asks in disbelief, "How come?"._

_"When I was 5 years old, I was haunted by loneliness, then I came to this forest. I was met with a small fairy who gave me this house and asks what I wish for helping it to take care of this house. After I told it that I want a companion around my age who is a family to me, the fairy make Aoi born." Yoh explained slowly, "Aoi is my clone, but to me, he is my little brother"._

_"It's like you are a triplet." Anna commented calmly._

_"Triplet?" Aoi asks in confusion._

_Yoh then told Aoi about his twin, Yoh crying after he finished the story, Aoi crying with him._

**End of Flashback**

"Don't tell anyone." Yoh remind her.

"I won't." Anna said sharply, "I wouldn't betray you".

Yoh smiles and nod, "I will pack my stuff in this house, since the one in that place is already packed." He said in carefree way, "I will wait for you in Tokyo, finished your training here first".

"Of course." Anna said simply, "You have to training yourself too".

"There's no need for you to worry." Yoh said calmly and start to pack his important belonging, "I intend to get as strong as I can." Anna nod in approval and walk out.

Yoh walk out of the house and meet with Ryu, "I will stay in Tokyo from today onward." Yoh informed him.

Ryu gaped, "Why so sudden?" he asks in shock.

"Because it's more safe for me there than here, asks my mother for details." Yoh answered calmly, "If you want to continue training here, stay, but if you want to go back to Tokyo, I will be the one to train you next." Yoh don't look at Ryu and start to run to the forest.

When Yoh get to his home, Aoi already waiting outside with a big bag, Sora is beside him and ready with her saddle. "Do you thing Sora can lift us both and with our stuff?" Yoh asks curiously.

Aoi grinning widely, "Don't worry, she is a magical creature, she can lift a ton easily." He said cheerfully.

Yoh grinning back, "Let's go then." He said with the same level of cheerfulness, "We will find a new house in Tokyo, but this house will always be our home".

Aoi nod, he get on Sora's back and help Yoh to get on, "Hold tight, or else you will fall." Aoi warned and take off immediately.

"Aoi, we have to get into some place that has enough tree to hide Sora." Yoh told his brother when they get above Tokyo city, "People will get scared of dragon and might killed her".

Aoi nod, he look down to search for a forest, "Bingo, I find one." He said and make Sora to dive to the part of the city where there's a small forest, there's an abandoned house in the forest, "We can stay here, right? This house is still in good condition after all".

"Yup." Yoh agreed, "This place is perfect." Yoh get off from Sora and walk to check if the house is locked, nope, and the key is places on top of a table inside, "We can stay here".

Aoi get off Sora and guide her to the house garage, "We have to do a bit of cleaning, but aside from that, this house is perfect for us." Aoi commented as he survey the house, "Yup, we can call this our second home".

Yoh agreed and together, they start to clean the house using the tools that was left behind in the house.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter :

"Are you going to enter this Shaman Fight then, Onii-chan?"

"There's a huge chance for me to meet out big brother there, right? I want to know about him."


	7. 7 Shaman Fight

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Shaman Fight**

* * *

"Aoi, do you know how to solve this one?" Yoh asks as he move to Aoi's right side, "I don't know what I do wrong".

Yoh and Aoi are currently working on paper work from their home schooling teacher, Yoh never go to a normal school, he didn't know why until a week ago. Yoh understand now that his family, except for his mother, never care about him, they only care that he had to get stronger to be able to kill his own twin. Now that he out of his family house, Yoh is sure that his family will hunt him down too.

As soon as Yoh get his new home with Aoi, Yoh enrolled to home school with Aoi, because it's cheap but still get approval from the government. Strangely enough, Aoi's scores are always above him.

"You are wrong in this spot." Aoi told him where he is doing wrong, "It's have to be divides, not times".

"I see." Yoh commented and fix his work, then he chuckles, "Oh god, I'm older than you but you are smarter than me." Yoh shake his head fondly.

"That's because you are lazy, My Origin. I'm your clone, so if you studying as hard as I am, you will get as smart as me." Aoi said calmly while continuing his work, "I just want to be useful in the future, I don't want to be rely on you all the times, I want you to be able to rely on me too." Yoh can heard a seriousness in his voice.

Yoh rub Aoi's hair with affection, "I don't care if you rely on me more, I care so much about you." Yoh said gently and pat Aoi's back, "And I often rely on you too, you just never notice it".

Aoi look at Yoh, "I still want to be useful, I don't want to be a burden." he said with determined eyes, "You have your other problems, I don't want to add more." his eyes softened, "If you care about me, and I know you are, I'm also care so much about you, Nii-chan".

Yoh grin and nod, "Thank you." he said cheerfully, then there's a knock on the door, "Stay here, I will get them, no one should know about you yet." Yoh smile at the look Aoi gave him, "Please be patient, I don't want to lose you".

Aoi's face saddened, but he nod his head in understanding.

Yoh nod back and walk to the front door, he open the door and face the guest. "Can I help you?" he asks politely.

"Are you the one that name Asakura Yoh?" the man ask, Yoh nod as confirmation, "I have a letter and a package for you, please sign in here".

Yoh sign the paper and receive the items, he close the door after the man walk away. "I wonder who-" Yoh eyes wide when he see the sender.

"What's wrong?" Aoi's voice makes him look at his little brother.

"This, the letter is from mom and the package is from Anna." Yoh said cheerfully, "Wait, I will read the letter." Yoh rip the envelope and take out the letter inside.

Dear Yoh,

How are you? I and Anna is fine here, we just got a small problem, but we solve them.

I'm sorry that I can't stop them, they stopped Anna's training because they think Anna is betraying them. I manage to train Anna secretly, but she would need more times to be able to be any help for you. Father and Mikihisa tried to lock me up, fortunately, Anna can help me out with her Onis, I and Anna run away from home afterwards.

Before I run away, I stole the family heirlooms, Anna help me send them to you. I also send Sen Hachi Juu inside, I hope you are able to use them since you once learned about it from Mother when you were 7.

The package contained A small sword that called Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, a book of Shaman techniques which is written by your twin 1.000 years ago that called Chou Senji Ryakketsu, and money for your living for a while.

I never thought that I will use it, but in the past, I make another bank account and save enough money to buy a large house. I make an account for you too, if you need more money, write a number on the receipt and exchange them on bank. I will work to make sure you have enough, don't worry. Oh, I sent a handphone with the package, my number and Anna's are already saved inside.

Contact us at least once a week, I miss you so much.

Your Mother,

Keiko.

Yoh open the box and find that all the object mentioned are all inside, but there are two handphones. Yoh saw a letter below the other phone, I sent another one for Aoi, Keiko-sama still not know about him. Yoh smiles, _Anna is sure has quick wits_, "Aoi, the one who learn about Itako that time is you, right?" Yoh asks as he lift a rosary with 1.080 beads that Sen Hachi Juu.

"Yeah, the Sen Hachi Juu is for me?" Aoi asks as he take the rosary from Yoh, "What about you?".

Yoh grin, "If I can't use it, I better give them to you, since you can use it." he said in carefree way, "I bet I can try the technique inside Chou Senji Ryakketsu, and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi can be any of use to me somehow".

"Wait." Aoi stop Yoh from take the book, "I can sense a large amount of power inside, maybe your twin, no, our big brother use some spell to the book. We better try to open it outside, so we won't damaging the house if it's indeed enchanted".

Yoh look at the book and touch it lightly, "Indeed, there's some malice energy, we better prepared for the worst, get your weapon and Sen Hachi Juu, in case we would need them." Yoh agreed, "Amidamaru, we might have to make Oversoul later".

"I'm ready anytime, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru answered as he appear from thin air behind Yoh.

Yoh nod and lift the package carefully, he went to the backyard and places the box on the ground before take the book carefully. Yoh take a few step away from the house and look at Aoi, Aoi nod to tell Yoh that he is ready to back up anytime.

Yoh nod and look at the book, there's a seal on the book cover. Yoh remove the seal and gasp when 2 big figure out of the book, "Anyone who know our master technique should die!" the 2 figures attacked.

Yoh throw the book to Aoi as he make his Oversoul, "Aoi, find some technique to defeat them inside, I will hold them as long as I can!" Yoh yelled and attack the 2 figures with his Oversoul.

Aoi read the book as Yoh hold the 2 big figures, "I see, I find the technique." Aoi said calmly and take action. He tied the two shikigamis with Sen Hachi Juu and chant the spell written in the book in his mind, a few second later, the 2 return to human shape papers.

"What was that things just now?" Yoh asks with a sigh of relief, "I'm surprise I can hold them, they are stronger than Mikihisa's Shiragami and Shigaraki".

"They are Zenki and Kouki, your twin's shikigamis in the past, they are indeed stronger than Mikihisa's shikigamis, and you can hold them is thanks to your action by entered Yomi cave." Aoi said calmly and pick up the paper, "Now, they are mine, we can learn the techniques in the book freely now".

"Really?" Yoh asks in excitement, "Let's start then".

Aoi chuckles, "Not right away, we need to finished our work and have lunch first." he said cheerfully, "I'm hungry, I want to eat your cooking, My origin".

* * *

A few months passed, Yoh and Aoi turned 13, they already mastering all the techniques inside Chou Senji Ryakketsu. Yoh is able to form a double medium Oversoul, but he choose to not used them unless in emergency. Aoi is more to martial arts than Shaman arts, but he can use Itako arts easily, he mastering the proper use of Zenki and Kouki too.

Aoi called Mosuke to repaired Harusame and make him a sword with the same level of Harusame which he called Natsuki, much to Yoh confusion. Yoh broke Harusame when he fight with a killer sent by his family, it's clear that they want to kill Yoh too now.

"Say Nii-chan." Aoi called when they are doing some stargazing, "We know that they want you to get strong to kill him, but what make them think that you will definitely meet him? The world is big, and to search for a certain Shaman is not easy".

"I don't know." Yoh answered nonchalantly, "I just know that they still hiding something from me".

"And what is-" Aoi's question cut off by a really big star come into view, "What is that again?".

"I remember mother told me something about Rago, the 2 stars which fly around the earth once in 500 years, and that Rago is really big, maybe it's Rago." Yoh said with awe, "I don't know what the mean though, but Rago is awesome, right?".

"Yes, but kinda make me scared, I wonder why." Aoi said and look at Yoh, "I hope this won't affect us".

Yoh smile and pat his shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't let anything separate us." he said soothingly, "I promise".

* * *

Yoh was walking home from the market when he bump into someone, "I'm sorry." Yoh said when he get up, he offered his hand to help the small boy, "I didn't see you, are you alright?".

The boy grin, "It's alright, I'm this short after all. I never see you before, are you new?" the boy asks in friendly way.

"No, I'm here 4 months already, but I don't go to school and seldom out of my house." Yoh explained calmly, "Maybe that's why we never see each other".

"Maybe." the boy nod and stretch his hand to Yoh, "My name is Oyamada Manta, nice to meet you".

Yoh accept the hand and shake it, "I'm Yoh." he said carefully, "Say Manta, do you believe in the existence of ghost?".

"Of course, I can see them after all." Manta said right away, then his eyes wide, "Are you, by any chance, a Shaman?".

Yoh nod, "Yes, are you?" he said cheerfully.

Manta shake his head, "No, I only can see spirit because my encounter with this Shaman boys called Tao Ren and Horo Horo, do you want to meet them?" he asks casually, "They would be happy to know there's another Shaman in this town".

Yoh sweat-drop, they are just exchange each other names and here he is acting like they are friends already. "I'm sorry, I need to go home, just tell me where to go, I will visit them next time." Yoh refuses in good manner.

Manta smile widely, "They live in a place called Flame Inn." he informed cheerfully, "Make sure to visit them, I often play around in their place, I'm sure you will like them".

Yoh nod and walk away, but he stop when he caught a sight of a strange man in front of him.

"You are a Shaman?" the man asks to the point way.

"Yes." Yoh answered shortly.

"I'm Silva, one of the Ten Patch Official, I come here to tell you that if you want to participate in Shaman Fight, come to Funbari Hill when the star calls you." the man said and walk away after that.

"What the hell?" Yoh mumble and walk home again, "What in the world is Shaman Fight?".

* * *

"So, this Silva guy tell you there is this thing that called Shaman Fight?" Aoi asks after Yoh finished making dinner.

"Yeah." Yoh said as he place two plate of curry rice on the table, "He walk away right after that, so I don't know what he mean by Shaman Fight. But if it's Shaman Fight, then all the participants would be Shamans, right?".

Aoi rise his eyebrows, "Are you going to enter this Shaman Fight then, Onii-chan?" he asks casually as he take a spoon, "My, Nii-chan, you are a great cook!".

Yoh grin at the praise, "Thanks." Yoh said happily, "Well." Yoh look at Aoi seriously, "There's a huge chance for me to meet our big brother there, right? I want to know about him".

Aoi sigh, "But it's a fight, there's a chance that you will fight him." Aoi said in concern.

Yoh nod, then his eyes widened, "That's it." he said in shock, "They want me to enter this fight, then I will fight with him one day. They want me to get strong to be able to enter this fight and kill him during our fight".

Aoi's eyes widened too, "You are right." he agreed, "But then, do you think this person is as bad as they say?" he asks anxiously, "What if it's true and he killed you?".

"I won't get killed that easily." Yoh said calmly, "I have you, so I won't give up my life that easily." Yoh get up and dressed himself with clothes which easy to move, "I won't die, I promise".

Aoi smiles and nod, "I trust you, My Origin." then he picked his sketch book, "I will accompany you in your fight later, and I will get us something like battle suit".

Yoh laugh out loud at that, "Oh, Aoi, you are so cute, make me something cool, alright? I will switch role with you so that you can buy the fabrics you needs." Yoh said cheerfully, then he looked out, don't know why, but just then a shooting star appear.

Yoh inhale deeply, "Seems like the star called me." he said calmly, then he look at Aoi, "I'm going, I will be back as soon as I can".

Aoi nod and give a thumb-up, "Good luck!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "I will keep this a secret, since the Great Spirit itself want this matter to be kept hidden."


	8. 8 The Test

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Test**

* * *

"So, you come, Asakura Yoh." Silva said when Yoh arrives at the Funbari Hill, "I will test whether you have the right to be participant of not".

Yoh look at Silva open-mouthly, "How do you know my name?" Yoh asks in surprise.

Silva blinks, "Oh, as one of Patch Officials, I'm given the name of all Shamans I should test." he explain calmly, "You have ten minutes to land a hit on me, Asakura Yoh".

"Just Yoh is alright." Yoh said cheerfully, he unsheathed Harusame and make his small Oversoul, "I will success in one second, then can you explain more about Shaman Fight?".

Silva snorts, "Too much confident can kill you." he said seriously, "I have to test other Shamans, if you want to know more, just asks another Shaman. Now, start".

As soon as Silva finished his word, Yoh already behind him and there's a scratch on Silva's cheek. "What?" Silva sweat-dropped, "So fast, I think you are just big talk, but you really can do it in just a second".

"Because I don't like to makes someone waiting." Yoh said cheerfully, "Who is the next one?".

Silva smile at Yoh, "His name is Aoi, but we can't get his last name." Silva yelped when Yoh grab his collar, "What's wrong?".

Yoh narrowed his eyes, "No one knows about Aoi's existence, how come you know about him?" Yoh growl, but he really frightened now.

Silva blinks, "No one knows? Why?" Silva asks in confusion, "I receive the name of all Shamans that lives here in Japan, and Aoi's name is in it".

"Who gave you the list?" Yoh growled again.

Silva look at Yoh seriously, "The list come directly from Great Spirit who knows of anything, even if it's a secret." he explained.

Yoh released his grip and stare in horror, "Who is this Great Spirit?" Yoh asks with full horror.

"Great Spirit is the association of all spirit in the world, where the spirit come and back when they born and die." Silva explained, "Aoi's name is given to me secretly, no one beside me knows. But, why is he a secret?".

Yoh sigh in relief, "Please don't say anything about Aoi, can you keep his existence a secret until I think it's okay?" Yoh asks in pleading way, "If anyone knows, there's a huge chance he would be killed, even if he is not the one people thinks".

Silva look at Yoh straight in the eyes, "Is he a murderer?" he asks seriously.

"No." Yoh answers right away.

Silva sigh, "I will keep this a secret, since Great Spirit itself want this to keep hidden." he said as he pat Yoh's shoulder, "I figures that you know this Aoi, so, can you call him then?".

Yoh nod, he figures that he shouldn't tell Silva that they can talk telepathically, so he take out his handphone and call Aoi, "Aoi, it's me".

"Yoh-niichan? Why need to use handphone?" Aoi's voice answered him.

_'Calm down and listen to me'_, Yoh warned beforehand, "The Patch Official that I told you before want to test you, come here with all you need." then Yoh add, _'He agreed to keep this matter hidden since this Great Spirit want him to, but wear your hooded coat, so that he won't see your face'_.

_'Understood.'_ Aoi said calmly, "Should I come with Sora?" he asks in carefree way.

_'You sound so calm.'_ Yoh commented, "If you want, you need to get here fast after all." Yoh said nonchalantly.

_'Trust your judgement of people, My Origin.'_ Aoi's telepathic thought sound full of trust, "Okay, wait a minute".

"Okay." Yoh answered and close the phone, he look at Silva, "He will arrives in a minute".

Silva nod, "When we meet each other for the third times, please tell me exactly who is this Aoi. Because I need to know if I should continue to keep this secret or not, I don't like to lie." Silva said seriously.

Yoh frown, "I only can tell you if I know for sure that I can trust you and You won't let anyone know." He said slowly, "I don't want to lose him, I give him my vow to protect him".

Silva smiles, "Don't worry, you can trust me." Silva said in friendly way.

There's a blast of wind when Sora land behind Yoh silently, then a figure get down from the full grown Dragon.

Silva's eyes wide like egg, "Is that a Dragon?" he asks in disbelief.

"Real one." Aoi answered calmly, "I'm the one that named Aoi, what is the test about?" Aoi walk to beside Yoh casually, "And how much do you know about me?".

"I don't know anything about you except for your first name, the number of your furyoku, and the fact that you don't have any spirit partner." Silva sigh in resigned tone, "Normally this make you can't enter the Shaman Fight, but the Great Spirit want you to".

Aoi look at Yoh with a frown, "Does this mean I should take part in fight? Then, everyone will know about my existence?" He asks with worry.

"Maybe we can cover your face with something or you just take the test and not fighting, only accompany me during Shaman Fight." Yoh suggest thoughtfully.

Aoi nod, "I will take the second option then." He said and look at Silva, "What should I do for the test?".

Silva make his Oversoul beforehand, "Just land a hit on me within 10 minutes and you pass the test." He said calmly, but seriously.

Aoi nod and take out Sen Hachi Juu from his coat's pocket along with human shape papers, "Zenki, Kouki." He called calmly, with a command from his mind, Zeki and Kouki attacked Silva in high speed.

Like Yoh, Aoi passed the test in a second, "Great Spirit, you two are so strong." Silva said with surprise, "You two pass the test, here." Silva handed Yoh and Aoi each a tool with screen, "This is Oracle Bell, all the information about Shaman Fight is inside, and we will contact you using Oracle Bell. This is a proof that you are participants of Shaman Fight, don't lose it." Silva fly away after that.

"What the hell." Aoi grumble, he sigh and look at Yoh, "Seems like we can only wait now". Yoh agreed and they went home with Sora.

* * *

The next day, as planned, Yoh and Aoi switch place, Yoh stay home while Aoi is the one who buy groceries, he also buy a few fabrics to make their battle clothes. Three days later, Yoh's Oracle bell received a message that he will fight in three days.

"The fight is tomorrow, right?" Aoi asks as he entered the kitchen, Yoh look at him with questioning eyes, "I finished our battle clothes, with this, our movement will be easier".

Yoh grinning widely, "Really? Great, let's try them after dinner." Yoh said excitedly.

"I will help you, what can I do?" Aoi asks and wear the spare apron.

"Help me cut the chicken, I will make the soup." Yoh instructed with a wide smile.

After finished cooking, they eat with excitement and chatting happily about what happened when Yoh was out that day.

"Okay, I will change now." Yoh said when he finished dried the dish, he take the clothes from Aoi. "Let's see." Yoh mumble when he take a look on the clothes, "Huh? Wait, isn't this look a lot like yukata?".

"Yes, I make it look like yukata but sleeveless, the color is black for both of ours, but your border line is orange and mine is sky blue. I make the autumn leafs pattern on yours and blue snow on mine by myself, there's a black long pants with the same pattern, the belt colors are the same with the border line. Since the yukata are long and the tails is split into 3 pointed part, I make a black sneakers, to make them look like some ninja's uniform. I also make waist bags for us, the color is deep green." Aoi explained with excitement, "Oh, I make two pairs of gloves, the color is black and the material won't make our hand slippery".

Yoh shake his head with a smile, "You really have great imagination about clothes, you can become a comic artist if you want with this kind of skill." Yoh said fondly, "I will try to solve this problem as soon as I can, so that the world will know about your existence".

"Yes, I will wait patiently." Aoi said in more calmer voice, "Now try, I want to see Onii-chan wearing clothes that I made myself!".

"You too, I want to see you wearing them." Yoh said in teasing way, causing both of them to laugh happily and full of joy.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter :

"Wait, if Ryu is here, then the owner is . . . "

"Yoh!"


	9. 9 Friends And Reunion

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Friends and Reunion**

* * *

Yoh first fight is an easy win, the opponent is older than him, but he is the type who talk much and act less. He told Yoh so many things about his Oversoul, making Yoh find it's weakness right away.

"It's an easy win!" Yoh and Aoi doing a high five when they meet up, Aoi was watching from the sky a bit far from the fight taken place, they don't want the opponent to accidentally see him.

"Yeah, he talk too much, exposing his own weakness." Yoh grinning widely, then his Oracle Bell ring, Yoh and Aoi look at each other in confusion, "That's strange, I just win my fight". Yoh look at the Oracle Bell and read the message, "July 5th, the place is Sun Sunshine building at 8 P.M. The opponent is Horo Horo".

"Horo Horo? What a strange name." Aoi commented, "Seems like from Ainu tribe, they are from Hokkaido".

"Horo Horo." Yoh mumble, "I remember that Manta said there's 2 other Shamans in Funbari, the names are Horo Horo and Tao Ren. If I'm not wrong, they are lives not too far from our place." Yoh look at Aoi, "Maybe for this fight, you need to wear your hooded poncho".

Aoi nod, "Okay." He said nonchalantly, "Nii-chan, how about we train together, I need to make sure my skill not get rotten, you need to improves your sword arts too".

"You are right." Yoh nod in approval, "Then, let's spar tomorrow".

_'Yoh-niichan.'_ Aoi's telepathic voice make him look up to the sky, _'The boy comes, he seems to want to surprise you, he is on top of the building'_.

Yoh look at the top of the building and caught a sight of a blue haired boy before the boy jump down with his snowboard, "Show off." Yoh grumble, he is not the type to show off, he like to keep his real power hidden unless it's emergency, "Looking at his snowboard, that's mean his spirit is from Nature and the element is Ice." _Bingo_, Yoh thought when the boy's snowboard make a snow to slower his fall.

"Yo!" The boy greet in excitement and a big grin, "I'm Horo Horo and this is Kororo, she is a coropocle." There's a small spirit who carrying a leaf on the boy's shoulder, "You are Yoh, aren't you? Nice to meet you!" The boy make a peace sign with his finger.

Yoh nod and smiles warmly, "I'm Yoh, this is my partner, Amidamaru, a samurai spirit from 600 years ago." Yoh gesture for Amidamaru who is floating beside him, "Nice to meet you".

The Oracle Bell beeping in countdown, Yoh and Horo Horo make their Oversouls ready right away. "Please don't hold back." Yoh said calmly, "I don't like to make my opponent to feels regret if they lose from me because they held back".

"Same goes for you too, don't hold back." Horo Horo said with confident, "Prepare yourself! Kau Kau Furi Wenpe!" Horo Horo then jump and shot many Ice cubes from his snowboard.

Yoh stay calm and move aside to avoid being hit, then he jump and swing his sword towards Horo Horo. But, Horo Horo seeing him and move backward using the cold air blowing from his Kororo who is in snowboard, "Nice one." Yoh praise him.

"Heh, you will be surprised with this then." Horo Horo said as he landed on top of a street lamp, "Mososo Kurrupe!" Horo Horo make an Icicle bridge towards Yoh's direction. Yoh jump side way, "Kau Kau Furi Wenpe!" Horo Horo attacked again when Yoh is still in midair.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh called and his Oversoul turn into a shield that protected him from Horo Horo attack.

"Not finished yet! Mososo Kurrupe!" Horo Horo launched another attack.

"I have already seen it! Amida-ryuu, Shinku Buttagiri!" Yoh cut the attack from his position and cut off Horo Horo's pillar of Ice where he stand on his snowboard.

"Impossible!" Horo Horo yelped when Yoh attacked him from that far, "Tsk, I underestimating you it seems".

The attack went on and on, until Horo Horo looked so exhausted while Yoh still had calm expression even if he is breathing hardly. "This is my last attack, prepare yourself, since I give all of my remaining furyoku on this one." The ground start to shaking and the sky snowing, "Epikari Kyuupashi Horusuke!".

Yoh's eyes widened at the attack, "Uso darou (You are lying)." He gasped, but he remain calm, "A human can make an avalanche with furyoku?" Yoh blinked and prepare to face the attack, "But, I won't lose." Yoh state firmly.

"Jump." Amidamaru voicing his thought, "You won't be able to get out if you get buried too deep".

"Yeah." Yoh agreed and jumped as high as he can, but still he get buried.

"Heh, to think there's someone who can make me use this skill in my second fight, you are strong, Asakura Yoh." Horo Horo said confidently when he saw Yoh get buried, "Well, I better help him get out before he died".

Just as Horo Horo take a step forward, there's an explosion and Yoh come out from the snow, "This is crazy!" Horo Horo yelled at the look of victory on Yoh's face, "He can get out by himself?!" he closed his eyes when Yoh attacked him.

Yoh ginning mischievously when Horo Horo looked so shocked that Yoh missed the attack, "You ran out of furyoku, and Kororo is over there." Yoh pointed a meter away from Horo Horo.

* * *

Aoi chuckles when he see Horo Horo's panic expression when he notice his spirit is not with him, but his eyes widened at the sight of assassins moving towards Yoh.

On impulse, Aoi dive to Yoh and yelled, "Zenki, Kouki!" and he throw the human shape papers, "Protect him!".

Yoh get a shock when he heard Aoi's voice, but then he notice Zenki and Kouki blocked the attack from another Shamans. "That old man get clever and clever." Yoh grumble, "Or maybe the assassins who are the clever one, to attacked me right after I finished my fight and weaker than usual".

Yoh get his stance, "Zenki, Kouki, get back!" Aoi ordered when he notice what Yoh will do.

"Amida-ryuu, Shinku Buttagiri!" Yoh used the skill that Amidamaru is proud of, he had learn all of Amidamaru's skill and become as good as him with sword fight, but he still need advise from Amidamaru sometimes.

The assassins get blown away by the force and fly far away to the sky, Yoh sighed and look at Aoi, "Thank you for protected me." Yoh said in relief, he would get cut if not for Aoi's quick decision.

"Are you alright?" Aoi asks in worry, he make Sora landed and run to Yoh immediately, "You get buried in snow just now".

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Yoh said with a reassuring smile, then he look seriously at Horo Horo.

Horo Horo gaped at the sight of the big creature that Aoi take a rode on just now, "Yoh." He said in awe and horror, "Is this a real Dragon?".

"Yes." Yoh answered shortly, "I'm sorry Horo Horo, are you alright? You are not get attacked by them too, right?".

Horo Horo blinked, "No, I'm alright." He said seriously, "Who were they? Why were they attacked you?".

Yoh gulped, Aoi is seen by another person, and someone witnessed the assassins, he don't know what to say. "It's a long story." He can only say that.

Horo Horo stand up and pick his snowboard after put Kororo in his pocket, "I would like to hear the story, maybe I can help, and I like a nice person like you." He said in friendly way, "Oh, and who is that boy?" he look at Aoi.

Aoi flinched and hide behind Yoh, _'What should we do?'_ he asks in worry.

Yoh press his lips into thin line, "It's not your problem, really." Yoh said instead.

Horo Horo grin, "I make them my problem." He said cheerfully, "Why don't you two go back with me to the Inn I live for now and tell me the story there?".

Yoh can sense Aoi anxiousness, _'Let's not say your name for now.'_ Yoh suggest to Aoi, _'We can follow him for now, take Sora with us, so that we can escape as fast as we can if there's a problem'_.

"I will see whether I can trust you or not before I tell my problem." Yoh said calmly to Horo Horo, "I won't tell anything before then".

"Fine with me." Horo Horo said cheerfully, "I stayed at Flame Inn, but then the new owner change the name to Funbari Onsen." Horo Horo nod to Yoh and walk away.

Yoh hold Aoi's hand, he nod slightly and Aoi get on Sora's back, "Horo Horo." Yoh called him, "We would take the Dragon with us, you don't mind?".

Horo Horo wave his hand without looking at Yoh, _'Such a carefree boy.'_ Aoi commented telepathically as Yoh and Aoi fly slowly above Horo Horo, _'He is so much like us, do you think we can trust him with my existence?'_.

_'Maybe, but he can't see your face, in case he know about my twin and have some problem with him, never take off your hood.'_ Yoh ordered seriously.

_'Understood.'_ Aoi complied.

* * *

"I'm back!" Horo Horo exclaimed when he opened the Inn's front door.

"Welcome." Ren said from in front of TV with bored tone, "You win?".

"No, I lost this time, but I will win the next one though." Horo Horo said cheerfully, "My opponent this time is strong, oh, and he is here".

"Where is he?" Ren asks with interest, Ren always interested in strong people, not the bad one though.

"Outside, they are up in the sky." Horo Horo said as he make his way to the backyard, "Want to meet?".

Ren snorts and stand up, "Of course." he said shortly and following behind Horo Horo, "Does this guy can fly with his Oversoul?".

"Nope, and it's a boy, he is around our age." Horo Horo said excitedly, he is a cheerful boy after all.

They arrived at the backyard and Horo Horo exclaimed, "Hey! Landed on the backyard carefully, will you?!".

A second later, the a big black creature with massive wings landed with a big thud, Ren gasp and yelped, "What the heck is that monster?!".

"Not a monster, Ren." Horo Horo told him, "It's the magical and ancient creature that called Dragon, isn't Dragon is famous in China?".

Ren look at the Dragon, "Well, it's true, but Chinese Dragon is long like the one in Dragon Ball (Yup, I like to watch it. I don't own Dragon Ball!), but this one is more like a. . . I don't know, different." Ren explained, "Where's the Shaman then?".

Yoh heard the conversation and get down from Sora's back, he helped Aoi to get down and make sure the hood is still covering his head.

"There he is." Horo Horo said cheerfully.

"What was that sound?!" a tall figure run from the kitchen in a rush, gasped at the Dragon, "A Dragon, this is the first time I seen one with my own eyes." he said in awe, then he his eyes widened when he get a sight of Yoh, "Danna!" he exclaimed with pleasant surprise.

"Ryu?" Yoh asks in surprise as recognized the tall man, "Wait, if Ryu is here, then the owner is. . .".

A woman runs from the kitchen right away, "Yoh!" she exclaimed happily and run to hug Yoh, "Oh, Great Spirit. I miss you so much, Yoh".

Yoh blinked, "Kaa-chan." Yoh greet her, then his eyes softened, "I miss you too." Yoh pat his mother back and look around, "I don't know I would meet you here".

"Wait, Yoh, you are Keiko-san's son?" Horo Horo asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Yoh answered cheerfully and part away from his mother hug, "Is she here?".

"Of course I am." a girl voice come from the house, "I and Ryu are the one who protect her after all".

"Anna!" Yoh called happily, "Long time no see!" he wanted to walk to her, but Aoi's hand prevented him. He look back at Aoi and gulped at the sight of his mother trying to look at Aoi's face, "Kaa-chan, don't, he is not used with people trying to look at his face".

Keiko laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry, it's not my intention to make him uneasy. It's just that his presence is calming like you, even if I can't see his face." she said cheerfully, "Why don't we talk inside? Ryu and I just finished making dinner".

Yoh nod calmly, then he tightened his grip on Aoi's hand, _'Don't worry, just play along with me.'_ He said telepathically.

_'Okay.'_ Aoi answered hesitantly.

Ryu serve them with food and they all start eating, "Ryu, do you have some bread?" Yoh asks suddenly.

Ryu think for a moment, "I think I bought some this morning, I'm planning to make sandwich tomorrow." he said excitedly, "Why do you asked, Danna?".

Yoh swallow his food, "Can I have them? I will replace them tomorrow, it's dinner time for Sora too." Yoh explained calmly, "Usually I bake some big milk buns for her, she like them very much, but we are not at our home now".

Ryu look at Sora, who looks at them with longing eyes from the window. "Aye, wait good girl, I will get them now." Ryu said excitedly and went to the kitchen, he back with 6 pack of breads, "How will she eat this, Danna?".

Yoh get up and take the breads from Ryu, Aoi help him, and together they feed Sora. Sora is a fast eater, but she only eat a little, she doesn't like to get fat is seems, even if it's doesn't matter since her body is naturally fat.

Yoh and Aoi finished feeding Sora and get back to their food, "She is a spoiled little girl, she won't eat unless someone feed her." Yoh explain to Ryu, "Our fault it seems." he winked at Aoi, who chuckles in response.

"Yoh, who is this boy?" Keiko asks curiously, "Why is he not showing his face?".

_'Play along with me.'_ Yoh reminded Aoi, "He is my adopted little brother, he has something on his face that he doesn't like people to see it." Yoh answered his mother's question calmly, he doesn't like to lie, so he isn't lying. It's true that Aoi is his adopted brother, since he is Yoh's clone and Yoh is always treat him like his own brother, it's just he had not make is legal yet. And Aoi had his face and the situation is bad if someone seeing his face before the problem with Yoh's twin solved, so he doesn't like to show his face.

"Adopted brother? Then he is my son too." Keiko said warmly, "My name is Keiko Asakura, what is your name?".

"Aoi." Aoi answer calmly and softly, "It would be Aoi Asakura now".

"Aoi, that's a nice name." Keiko said and she walk to Aoi, carefully so that she won't accidentally remove the hood, she hug Aoi, "Welcome to our family, Aoi, call me mother from now on, okay?".

"Yes." Aoi said softly, "Kaa-chan".

Keiko chuckles, "You calls me like how Yoh calls me, you must be so close with each other, right?" she look at Yoh, who grinning widely. Keiko walked back to her seat beside Yoh, the other side from the one Aoi is. "How are you? Has something happened?".

"I was attacked after my fight with Horo Horo today, he invited me here, since he said that he wanted to know the reason and help me if he can." Yoh answered calmly, "The old man get clever and clever." he sighed at that, "Or the assassins are the one who clever".

Keiko sigh too, "I got attacked too, fortunately, Anna, Ryu Horo Horo and Ren protect me." she said tiredly, "I wonder why father and Mikihisa are so stubborn".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "For the sake of Future King, Hao."


	10. 10 The Name of My Twin, Hao

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Name of My Twin, Hao**

* * *

"I see, so you have the same family problem with Keiko-san." Horo Horo comment on Keiko and Yoh's conversation.

"Yes." Yoh said calmly, he then look at Anna, "How are you, Anna?".

"I'm fine." Anna said casually, "I participate in Shaman Fight too, I had won twice and qualified to enter the second round. Keiko-sama is also participates, she lose once, but she manage to win afterwards. We thought that we can meet you if we enter the Shaman Fight, you really surprise me when you show yourself here of all place".

Yoh grinning widely, "I'm also surprise that you and Kaa-chan own an Inn like this." Yoh answered calmly, he then look at Aoi, "Do you want to stay here?".

Aoi look at Yoh and shake his head slowly, "I want to be at our own house, it nice there, and Sora can play as much as she want there." he answered nervously, _'And I haven't get used to other people yet, not to mention I should stay hidden for now'_.

Yoh nod in understanding, "You are right." Yoh agreed with both answers, even if only him can hear the second one, "I also like it there, and it's better for us if we don't get in one place, Kaa-chan, that assassins would find us easily and maybe take a drastic action by involving Horo Horo and Ren, I don't want that." He explained to Keiko when he caught her hurt expression, "But don't worry, we lives not far from here, we can meet each other easily".

Keiko nod in defeat, "I understand." she said sadly, "But when the second round start, we will stay together, right?".

"It's depends on the situation, Kaa-chan." Yoh refuse to agree, "We have more complicate problems than you, but I wouldn't say what the the problems are".

Yoh and Aoi went back to their home, glad that Aoi didn't had to remove his hood. The next day, Aoi is the one who fight, he win easily, he is not lose to Yoh in term of fighting skill after all.

Since there's no fighting to do until there's further notice from the Patch, Yoh and Aoi kill their time with lazy around, it's already a long time since the last time they lazy around and enjoying the Nature like this.

* * *

Yoh sigh in contentment when he and Aoi take a bath in Funbari Onsen, his mother is insisted that they should come and eat dinner together. "The water is so nice, isn't it?" he looked at Aoi with a happy expression.

Aoi move closer to Yoh, "Yup, and this is the first time we are doing this together, I'm happy." Aoi said as he lean his head on Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh places his head on Aoi's head, "You are right." he agreed. Yoh humming a song as he enjoyed the moment, it feels so nice and he is really at ease.

Their peaceful moment only last so long though, their Oracle Bell is beeping. Yoh and Aoi moaned then get out of the bath, they pick their Oracle Bell and read the message.

To all participants,

Please come to the airport in Tokyo, the time is 1 P.M on September 6th, Friday. We all will go to Patch Village together, please get your belongings ready for the trip.

The Chief of Patch Tribe,

Goldva

"That's next week, right?" Yoh commented nonchalantly, "We have to pack what we think necessary then".

"Does this mean we can't bring Sora along?" Aoi asks with a frown.

"No matter, just bring her along." Yoh answered right away, "We can fly around the plane if they don't know how to take her with us".

"You're right, we will bring her no matter what." Aoi agreed.

After they get dressed, they walk out to the living room. "I'm back!" Horo Horo's excited voice rang from the front door.

"Welcome back." Yoh and Aoi answered.

"Welcome back." Ren said nonchalantly, "Don't tell me you lose again?".

"Hell no!" Horo Horo yelled cheerfully, "I win!".

"Congratulations." Yoh commented, "Do you received the message too?".

"Of course!" Horo Horo exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm back." Ryu walk in from behind Horo Horo, "I and Tokageroh also win easily, thanks to Anna-sama's hell training".

"Oh, this is the first time I heard about your spirit partner." Yoh commented with a grin.

Ryu raised his eyebrows and Tokageroh appear behind him, "This is Tokageroh, he is a spirit of a bandit from 600 years ago." he introduced his spirit.

"Hello boy!" The spirit greet with a high spirit.

"Hello." Yoh and Aoi greet back, "My name is Yoh and he is Aoi." Yoh gestured for himself and Aoi.

"Yoh." Ren called in serious way, making Yoh to look at him, "What will you do with Sora next week?".

"We will bring her with us." Yoh answered calmly.

Ren sigh, "I thought so." he said, then he look at Aoi, "What's so bad about his face?".

"Nothing's bad." Yoh said right away, "He is just don't like people to see his face and cause trouble, the time is not right for any of you to see his face".

With that, Yoh drag Aoi to the kitchen and parting with Keiko and Anna, they fly back to their home and get sleep.

* * *

"Woah, it's so wide." Yoh and Aoi look around the airport with awe-struck, "And there are so many people!".

"This is the first time you see this many people, right? Not to mention all of them are Shaman." Keiko chuckles at both of her son's reaction.

"Yoh!" A man voice snap them out from their awe-struck, Yoh turn his head to the direction and found Silva is in one of the stands, "Long time no see." Silva grinned at Yoh.

"Silva!" Yoh exclaimed in surprise, "Oh, what is it that you are selling?" Yoh run to Silva and found him selling Takoyaki.

"Oh, it's Takoyaki." Aoi said beside Yoh, "Nii-chan, buy some for me?".

Yoh turn to Aoi and grinning widely, "Okay, I want to try some too!" Yoh answered happily, "Silva, I buy 2 portions!".

"Sure." Silva work right away, "Say Yoh, so you decide that it's okay for Aoi to be known now?".

Yoh look at his mother, who is happily chatting with his friends, then he look at Silva seriously, "Not yet, they only know his name and he is my adopted brother, but the truth is still hidden." Yoh whispered to Silva, "The same answer goes for you, Aoi is my adopted brother, so his last name is Asakura".

"But there's still secret, seeing how he not show his face." Silva nod, "You have to tell me when we meet again after this." Silva look at Yoh sternly, "I can't keep a secret if I don't know whether it's a good thing or bad thing for me to help you".

Yoh sigh, "Okay." Yoh said in defeat, then something click in his head, "The Patch will take us to somewhere else and not the Village?".

Silva flinched and sweat-dropped, "Why are you asking that?" he asks nervously.

"Silva, you clearly said that when we meet after this, that would mean that there's sometime from here and the Patch Village. Since if we go to Patch Village together, you will say when we arrive at the Patch Village." Aoi explained for Yoh.

"Yes." Yoh agreed, "That's mean you are taking us to somewhere else before we get to Patch Village".

Silva's face pale, "You will know later, this is a secret, and as one of Ten Patch Officials, I can't tell you anything." he said seriously.

Yoh sigh, "Seems like I can only wait." Yoh mumble when he takes the Takoyaki, "Let's forget it and enjoy our meal, Aoi".

"Yup." Aoi nod and take his Takoyaki, "Shouldn't we get everyone a portion each?".

"You are right." Yoh turned to his group, "Everyone! Would you want a portion of Takoyaki?!" he yelled to get his group attention.

They stop chatting and walk to Yoh, "Looks tasty." Horo Horo said excitedly, "I want 2!" he earn a hit on the back of his head from Ren, "What was that for?!" he protested.

"Yoh is the one who pay the bills, you have to pay for yourself if you want another portion." Ren said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it." Keiko said reassuringly, "I will be the one who pay the bills, so it's okay to if you want another portion".

Horo Horo's face brightened, "Really?! Thank you, Keiko-san!" he said happily.

* * *

They end up with 2 portion of Takoyaki for each of them, but Yoh insisted to pay for his and Aoi's portions by himself.

There's still some time before they take off, Yoh and Aoi get permission to let Sora following the plane, but they had to get inside the plane with the others, they decided to rest in some grassy field while waiting for the Patch to be ready.

"Seems like you have fun, don't you have any worries?" Keiko inhale sharply when she heard the voice, making Yoh turn to look at behind him.

Yoh stare at the boy, he is not shock when he finds another face that look exactly like him, the boy's voice is similar to him after all.

The boy smile at Yoh, "I bet you are Yoh?" he asks in carefree way, "I watch your fight, your skill is good, but still too weak".

Yoh can see from the end of his eyes that Aoi is staring at him curiously, frowned for a bit when his twin said that he is weak. _'Don't mind him, Aoi.'_ Yoh remind him, _'We still don't know about him yet'_.

Aoi look back at him, _'It's not that I mind him, I was frowned because I can't differentiate the feeling of our furyoku, it feels the same as us, even if there's difference, it's so thin. I know that his furyoku is very large, so it's normal for him to think of us as weak.'_ Aoi explained telepathically.

Yoh nod a bit, unnoticed by the others, then he look at the boy. He open his mouth to asks his name when Horo Horo yelled, "Who are you?! You wanna fight?!".

"I'm just saying the truth." The boy said calmly, he then turn to Yoh, "Hurry up and get stronger, Yoh." he smirked at Yoh, "For the sake of Future King, Hao." A big creature that glowing red like fire appear from behind him and lift him with it's hand, "We will meet again later." Hao smirked again before he leave.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "You are Hao's twin, you will be an evil like him one day."


	11. 11 Shukumei no Ibara

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Shukumei no Ibara**

* * *

Yoh laugh humorlessly, "What was he come here for? Just to say that?" he asks to no one and shake his head, he look at his mother, who stare in sadness at the spot Hao was before, "Kaa-chan, that's a strange son you have there".

Keiko blinked, she laugh humorlessly at Yoh, "That's a strange twin you have there." She sadly, "It seems like he don't want to acknowledge me as his mother, I wonder if anything will change if I am able to stop Father and convinced him to just seal his power when you were born".

Yoh walk over and hold his mother hands, "Cheer up, Kaa-chan." Yoh said warmly, "It's no use to drown in the past, you have to see the light of everything and start to take action to correct our past mistake, if you not able to raise him and make him change, then you have to try from now on." He then look at Aoi, who look at Yoh with the same understanding in his eyes, _If it's not because of that kind of past, Aoi won't be born at all_, "I will help to change him too".

Keiko look at Yoh with more bright expression, "You are right, I have to try from now on." She said with a small smile.

"Excuse me." Ren asks for attention from the family conversation, "Can you explain to us who is this Hao exactly?" he asks seriously.

Yoh look at his mother, "Should we tell them now? Or the time is not right yet?" he asks for her opinion.

Keiko look at the kids, she shook her head, "I'm sorry, this is family problem, and it's not the right time for us to tell you yet." She said apologetically, "We will tell you someday".

Ren looked not happy about it, "I'm sorry, Ren." Yoh said calmly, "Oh, it's the time for us to meet up with the rest now".

When they go to the meeting place, they are told to get on the Patch Jumbo plane. As soon as they are boarded, Yoh and Aoi fell asleep, causing their friends to sweat-dropped. But the trip is taken a long time, so, sooner or later, everyone fell asleep, everyone except the Hao's group and Patch Officials.

Hao know what will happen and don't give a damn care about it, but he can't sleep, his mind is in circle, why? Because he can't hear Yoh's thought, not only him, but also Anna and the hooded boy. In Anna's case, he figures that Anna have immunity to Reishi since she has ability to summon Oni, that kind of dark power often protected the master's mind. But Hao can't understand why Yoh and the boy minds are silent, no, even if Hao try to enter their mind by force, there's a force from outside that prevent him from going in.

Hao frown, he really can't hear them, even when other people's thought are invading his head until it feels like about to explode, the three teens thoughts still remain silent to him. Hao don't like it when he can't hear the thought of someone he want to hear, he can hear other people thought thanks to his Reishi. But he hate this ability when those thought become too much to him, he can't control his power. And just when he want to hear a certain people thought, he really get pissed when he can't hear them, just like Yoh and the boy.

"Hao-sama." A small girl voice make him take his eyes off of his twin, he look side way to the little girl, Opacho, "It's about time, Goldva will announce the news in 10 seconds".

"Yeah." Hao said calmly and look at Yoh again, he want to see his twin reaction.

Yoh awaken by the noise from the screen in the plane, he yawn and look up to the screen, "Greetings participants, thank you for enduring this flight. We are currently in 15.000 meters above ground and 1.200 km away from Patch Village." Goldva said in calm tone but serious face.

"Why is he waking us up now then?" Horo Horo grumbles with sleepy voice.

"Just listen to him." Yoh said calmly, "Maybe it's something important".

Goldva clear his throat and continue, "From now on, I wan't everybody to get there by yourself, I will not tell you where the village is located or how to get there. We will wait for three months, if you can't get to the village in the meantime, you will be disqualified from the Shaman Fight. This is the first round of real Shaman Tournament, please get your things, once this announcement is finished, the plane will disappear".

Right after that, the plane disappear and all that in the plane fall from the sky.

Aoi whistling in high pitch, a few second later, Sora fly to him with a roar. "Yoh-niichan!" he called and dive to Yoh.

"Aoi, the whip!" Yoh ordered as he caught his mother and Anna, then push them up so that Sora can catch them on her back.

Aoi rummage his backpack and take out a black whip, "Here!" he throw the handle to Yoh while he hold the end of the whip, Yoh catch the handle and Aoi release right away.

"Shinrin!" Yoh called out loud as he take out a green Ihai (memorial tablet).

A small fairy come out of the Ihai, it's has bluish white body with clover leaf painted on it's bofy. Two pair of green wings in the shape of leaf adorned it's back, the upper one is longer than the lower one. It's wearing two small leaf bracelets, it's hair is also green and tied in a pair of pony tails.

"Shinrin, Hyoui Gattai in whip!" Yoh pressed Shinrin's small Hitodama to the whip, "Shukumei no Ibara (Thorns of Fate)!" Yoh swing his whip to his friends, the Oversoul from the whip is long enough to catch everyone's waist, normally it would cut them, but Yoh make the thorn disappear to prevent it from hurting his friends.

Yoh caught Sora's left leg, "Guys, hold tight!" Yoh ordered, "Aoi, search for a forest and land there!".

"Understood!" Aoi answered firmly.

* * *

Not far from their place, there's a small forest-like area, Aoi lower their flight and slowed down to let the others jumped down safely. Aoi commanded Sora to land when the rest are already safe on the ground, he get down to help Keiko get down since Anna can get down by herself.

Yoh sigh in relief as he flopped down under a tree, "Oh my, I never thought that the Patch will drop us just like that!" he complain tiredly.

"It's good that we bring Sora along." Aoi agreed, "It would be troublesome to land from such height".

"There's no way we can land from such height!" Horo Horo yelled in anger, "What the heck is wrong with the Patch?!".

"They want to test our skill." Ren said derisively, "We can land from that height, it's just troublesome like Aoi said, we have to calculate the right moment to make our Oversoul to be a cushion of our fall, late or to fast by a second and we will injured badly".

Yoh nod, "That's right, and it would be impossible to do if we don't calm, only a few people can calm if they fall suddenly like that." he add, "Seems like the second round is not to fight against Shaman, but it's more to a selection by time".

Ren nod, "But there's a chance that we would get attacked by other Shamans who want to eliminate the opponents before the real fight." he look around, "We have to get to Patch Village carefully, if we in a rush, there's high possibility that we get attacked".

"That's right." Anna agreed, "But Yoh, what was that Oversoul? You never use it before".

Yoh blinks, "Oh, that's right, I get Shinrin when I move to Funbari, she is a forest spirit that live in the forest behind my house." he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "I'm not using Shukumei no Ibara if not emergency, and I want to give her to Aoi after this, he is not have his own spirit yet".

Yoh look at Aoi who give him a surprise look, "You serious?" he asks with a low voice, not sure if he is hearing right, "I'm not participating in the second round, remember?".

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have a spirit partner, I'm sure you can combine the Oversoul with Sora's flying ability." Yoh said cheerfully and handed Aoi the Ihai and whip, "You are more a good friend with Shinrin than me after all".

Aoi accept the Ihai and whip with a sheepish grin, "Thank you, Onii-chan." he said happily. He look at Shinrin, "How about we try to make an Oversoul for a bit?".

Shinrin make an okay word with leaf int the air, Aoi turn Shinrin into Hitodama and press it to the whip, "Shukumei no Ibara." Aoi said calmly, he make the Oversoul in the way Yoh usually make it.

"There's thorns on the whip." Ryu commented, "Before, there's no thorn when Danna make the Oversoul.".

"Yes." Yoh answered the comment, "I purposely disposed of the thorns in order to not to hurt you when I used them to caught you back there".

"I see, so you still able to change the shape of your Oversoul at will." Horo Horo comment, "That's Yoh for you".

"Thank you." Yoh said with a wide grin, then he look around, "We better start to move now, before we found by another group, I saw them land not to far from us".

Keiko nod, "Then we better walk as fast as we can." she said in agreement, "We don't know if they are good people or not".

* * *

They walk fast but seems like not good enough, they are surround by a group of Shaman who wear all white. "What do you want?" Ren asks coldly, "Get out of our way".

"We are the X-Laws, we are serving the one who will be Shaman King, our Lady Jeanne." Said a blonde guy with glasses.

"What do you want?" Ren growled, "Why are you surrounding us? Get out of our way!".

"We are here to kill Yoh Asakura." The guy said calmly.

"Why do you want to do that?" Keiko asks in horror.

"Because he is Hao's twin." Come the short answer from a green haired boy.

"And why is it matter if I'm his twin?" Yoh asks calmly, "It's not like I killed someone before".

"You are Hao's twin, you will be an evil like him one day." The guy answered coldly, "We will kill you before that happen, because we are people of Justice." He then shot Yoh with a gun.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : What an ironic name for his Oversoul.

Aoi : That's my line, you stupid writer.

Froim : Well, just don't mind me.

Aoi : Sure, Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "But that doesn't mean she is Docile towards people who injured my Beloved Onii-chan."


	12. 12 Not a Docile Dragon

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Not a Docile Dragon**

* * *

The bullet turn into a big white and shining form, "Angel Michael is my partner, and he would send you to other world." The guy said as the Angel move to attack Yoh, but Yoh is already disappear, "What?" the guy's eyes widened.

"Marco! Behind you!" The green haired boy yelled.

The Marco guy turn around and find Yoh is standing there calmly, "You missed your target." Yoh said and make his Oversoul, "Can you please leave us alone?".

"Lyserg! Meene! Venstar!" Marco yelled in anger, second later, 3 more Angels appear and attack Yoh with Michael.

There's a smoke of dust, and after the smoke disappear, Yoh is not in the there."I said, you missed your target." Yoh is once again behind Marco, he move his sword to Michael, he cut the the Angel in half from the distance, "Please back off." Yoh jump back to Aoi's side in time when Marco turn to hit him. Marco growl and shot his gun again, "I see, so the gun is your medium, no, the bullet that shot from the gun." Yoh commented as he observed Marco movement.

"You are distracted." Yoh look behind him with wide eye, "Zeruel, cut him." The green haired boy that called Lyserg ordered, Zeruel speed is the fastest between the Angel, but not as strong.

Yoh caught the Angel sword with his own, Yoh gritted his teeth together, then he over powered Zeruel and cut him in half by the force. Yoh turned to Marco and yelled, "Stop this! This is meaningless!".

"What a surprise." A girl voice entered the battle field, "I heard that you are not like to fight." She smile innocently, her silver hair covered half of her face because of the wind.

"Jeanne-sama!" The X-Laws greet her politely.

_So, their leader is this kid?_ Yoh can't help but thing that they are pretty stupid for choosing a small girl as leader, even if it's true that the girl has a large amount of furyoku. "It's true that I don't like to fight that much." Yoh said boringly, "But that only for meaningless one like this, not when I need to, I don't have to like fighting to be able to fight".

Jeanne smile innocently again, "I see." She said calmly and a big Oversoul materialized behind her, "I will kill you myself then." She pointed at Yoh, "Shamash, punish him".

"I don't like to get punished." Yoh said, get to Jeanne's back in a flash, Shamash get cut by half too.

"You are strong, Asakura Yoh." Jeanne said calmly, "But don't underestimate me." Shamash appear again and knocked Yoh hard.

Yoh anticipated the blow beforehand, so he is not injured, only get thrown backward a bit far. "You are strong too." Yoh answered calmly, "So unlucky for me to be targeted by someone like you".

Jeanne smile innocently again, she throw something to Shamash and then a sword formed in Shamash hand, "This is the end, Asakura Yoh." She said with confident when Yoh is grabbed bot side by a blond woman called Meene and a big guy called Venstar, Yoh's friends tried to help but they are hold down by the other members of X-Laws.

Everything happened so fast, Yoh saw Aoi run to his front and caught Shamash's sword with his thorn whip Oversoul, but Shamash able to cut through Aoi's Oversoul. What Yoh know after that is Shamash's sword pass through Aoi's body and his own body is burning and hurt so much.

Yoh don't give a thought about his own condition, but Aoi is hurt because his little brother is trying to protect him. Yoh growled in anger and cut off Shamash's sword, "Aoi." Yoh said with a cough, he can tastes a steel taste in his mouth.

Aoi cough a bloody coughs, he look at Yoh and smile, "I'm alright." He whispered softly, "How about you, My Origin?".

"Don't worry about me." Yoh said with a grin, "We better get to hospital soon, or else we could die".

Aoi laugh weakly, "You are right." he said cheerfully, even if his voice is only a bit above whisper, "And we will have a big portion of curry rice for our hearth content".

Yoh laugh too, as weak as him though, "I can't more agree with that." They fell into coughs, but still sound like bark of laughter.

"I see, you two turn crazy because you are dying." Marco said in mocking tone.

Yoh and Aoi look at Marco, then give him a thumb-down, "There's no need for us to fight you, why must we care about you?" They said in unison.

"What the heck you are saying?!" Marco yelled in anger.

Marco's yell of anger is replied by a really load roar filled with anger, then a thud following by a shake of the earth.

The X-Laws eyes all wide and they have horror expression, Venstar and Meene yelped when a full grown Dragon with a beautiful silky black skin and massive wings hit them with it's hands. Yoh and Aoi smirks and they climb to Sora's back.

"Back off now, X-Laws." They said in unison again, "Or else you all will become a meat burn".

"H, how come?" Lyserg gaped, "I heard that the Dragon is docile." He start to walk backward while still looking at the furious Dragon.

"She is docile, alright." Aoi answered with mocking tone, "But that doesn't mean she is docile towards people who injured my Beloved Onii-chan." Aoi pat Sora's head, "I will give you 10 second to run now, if not, don't blame me if I can't calm her and she breath her fire breath to you".

Jeanne narrowed her eyes, "We will retreat, for now." She said coldly, "But we will definitely rid this world of evil like you." The all fly with their Angel Oversouls right after that, but it's clear that they are frightened.

Yoh look at his mother, who looking at him with horrified expression, "Don't worry, Kaa-chan." He said reassuringly, but his face already pale, "W e will alive, we won't die just because of this kind of wound".

"But we have to go ahead by ourselves, and fast." Aoi add, he take a look on Yoh's wound. Fortunately, Shamash sword missed their heart, "We will have to go now." He look at Keiko, "It's very clear that you will be in danger around us, so we will meet up in Patch Village".

"You, you definitely can't die!" Keiko cry in worry and anxiety, "We will meet in patch Village, so don't die!".

Yoh and Aoi nod solemnly, "Let's go, Sora." Aoi ordered softly, Sora roared and fly high in full speed towards the direction they are heading before the Patch jumbo plane, which actually made by Oversoul, disappeared and drop them down.

* * *

Silva is standing on top of one of a tallest building in Patch Village, he just look around in case there's Shaman who arrives already. He is bored actually, he thinks this activity is pointless, since there's no way that would happening. Silva sigh and turn around to leave the roof when a big the light disappear suddenly, he look up to see what causing them, and that's when he caught a sight of a furious Dragon dive towards the Patch Village. He open his mouth but there's no voice come out, he closed his mouth and gulped.

The black Dragon landed with a loud 'Boom!' right in front of the hospital, Silva snapped from his shock and run immediately. When he almost get to the Dragon though, there's two kid get down from it's back, "Yoh! Aoi!" He yelled and run faster, he gasped when he see their wounds, "What happened?!".

"We-" Yoh started but cut off by coughing blood, "We were attacked by X-Laws." He said with much difficulty, "Where's the hospital?".

"Right behind you." Silva said and take off his cloak and rip it into two big part ane tied them to Yoh's and Aoi's chest, "Wait, I will call the doctor." Silva run to the hospital and grab the first doctor he seen, "Faust, you have to help me!".

The blond man with purple lips yelped, "What's wrong, Silva?" he asks in confusion.

"There's two injured kid, and their wound is worst." He said in calmer tone, "They are in front of the hospital".

"Let's go then, there's no one at this hour, so you have to be my assistant." Faust answered and run to the entrance, "You carry that one, I will carry the hooded one".

Silva nod and lift Yoh, who is breathing harshly, and run with Faust to operating room. "Which one we should treat first?" Silva asks as he laying Yoh down to the operating bed.

"Aoi. . . first." Yoh whispered weakly, "His wound is worse than me, he was protecting me." He cough again, when he talk again, it's clear he is in great pain, "But don't remove his hood, don't see his face".

"Give him painkiller first." Faust ordered, "I will treat this kid first, his cut pass though his body." He then get to work, he give Aoi some painkiller and cleanse the cut, carefully so that he won't remove the hood. After he finished, he sew the cut both the front and back, then bandage it tightly, to prevent the cut to reopen. Faust move to Yoh, who is now in deep sleep, he repeat what he done to Aoi.

"Finished." He said proudly, "It's good that their wound is missing vital spot, just a bit to the left and they will die for sure." He pat Silva's shoulder, "Help me bring them to one of the room, it's better if they in the same room".

Silva nod and lift Yoh again, he walk behind Faust, they went to the deepest part of the hospital on Silva's request, since he don't want to risk them to be found by X-Laws.

"Thank you, Faust." Silva said honestly, "It's really good that you always stay in the hospital".

Faust pat Silva's shoulder again, "That's my job as doctor." He said with friendly smile, "Let them rest now, and as a doctor, I want you to stay here and protect them. You won't be seen as taking side if it's my order, since they are in need of protection, it's my territory to order their caretaker to protect them".

Silva grinning widely, "Thanks, Faust." He said with relief, "I will tell you if they are awake".

"They went into light comatose." Faust said sadly, "Their life is not in danger anymore, but in order to make them heal faster, their body went into light comatose." He explained calmly, "But don't worry, they have strong will power, I'm sure it won't take more than a month for them to awaken".

Silva nod, "Okay, it's good that we give them three months, or else they will disqualified for sure." He sigh, "I wonder why they get attacked often".

"Asks them when they are awake." Faust give a small smile, "I have to go back to my post now, don't get yourself sick while taking care of them".

Silva closed the door when Faust already out of sight, he sigh again and walk to the two kid. He sit down to a chair on Yoh's side, they use two beds that turned into one big bed.

He touch Yoh's forehead lightly, then he look at Aoi, his eyes widened at the sight of his hair color. "The color is the same with Yoh." He whispered, he move to Aoi's side and standing there, Yoh had said to him that Aoi is his adopted brother, but is it possible to have the same hair color in the same level? "Well, I have said that when we meet for the third times he had to tell me the secret." He mumble and remove Aoi's hood.

If before his eyes widened, then this time he gaped with huge shock, Yoh and Aoi's face is same!

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I can't wait to finished this story!

Aoi : Will you make another story?

Froim : Of course, but I'm waiting the poll's result.

Aoi : I see, good luck then.

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "So, Aoi is not Hao?"


	13. 13 The Secret

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Secret**

* * *

Silva put Aoi's hood back right away when he heard a knocking on the door, he turn and look at who knock the room casually like he has not just get freaked out. "Oh, hey Kalim." He said in friendly way, "What's bring you here?".

A tall man with wavy black hair come to the room, "I come here to bring you food, since I heard that Faust make you guard those kid." Kalim answered and handed Silva a paper bag, "Who is that hooded kid?".

Silva look at Aoi again and gulped, he look at Kalim, "He is Aoi, Yoh's adopted brother." Silva tell him what Yoh told everyone, "Thanks for the food, Kalim".

Kalim grin and wave, "See you later." He said and walk out.

Silva sigh and look at Aoi again, _does Aoi is who I think he is?_ _No way_, Silva shake his head to clear his mind, _Hao love his hair so much, there's no way he would cut them_. But then, how come Aoi has yoh's face? Only Hao has his face, seeing Hao is his twin and all, but this Aoi boy look exactly like Yoh. Silva sigh again, "I just hope I'm wrong." He mumble and sit on the chair beside Yoh again.

* * *

_"Where is this place?" Yoh asks to himself, he think he is alone, but then a pair of thin and muscular arm wrapped him from behind._

_"This is dream world, My Origin." Yoh blinked and turn to look at Aoi, he is wearing the clothes that exactly like him again._

_"Dream world?" Yoh asks in mild surprise, "Does this mean we are having lucid dream together?"._

_Aoi giggle, "Close one." He said cheerfully, then he wave his hand aside, the white surrounding turn into the scenery of their old home in the forest of Izumo._

_Yoh gasp in wonder, "I see, I invaded your lucid dream." Yoh commented simply, causing Aoi to laugh out loud. Yoh pout, "What's so funny?"._

_Aoi stop his laugh, "Yoh-niichan, this is our dream." Aoi said calmly, "It's true that our dream are lucid, but I'm the one who make them lucid, I can control dream"._

_Yoh jaw-dropped, "You can control dream?" he asks in disbelief, "You never told me about it!"._

_"Well, I'm sorry about it." Aoi said cheerfully, then he take Yoh to lay down on the grasses, "I have this power after I was born, I sometimes enter your dream when I'm lonely in my own dream world." Aoi sigh, "Since I can control dream, I rarely have dream that not lucid, so when I alone in dream world, I often get lonely, so I play to your dream world and watch your dream"._

_"There's no need for you to lonely." Yoh pat his head, "You can enter my dream anytime you want and play around with me." He grinning happily at Aoi's surprised expression, then he frown, "How long we have to stay here?"._

_"You want to awake now?" Aoi asks with deep frown, "Our body is still need to rest, and it's better if we stay here for about a week"._

_Yoh raise his eyebrows, "Sure, a week then." He said calmly, then look at the clouds, "It's fine with me if you are here, since I got someone who accompany me, I would hate it if you are not around"._

_Aoi smile and lean closer to Yoh, "I'm the same, My Origin." He said softly as he hold Yoh's hand gently, he look up to the sky, seeing the clouds together with Yoh._

* * *

Hao was on his usual way to check on his brother improvement, he can't sense Yoh's furyoku because of that block again, so he decide to detect Keiko's furyoku as a change.

Hao found Keiko easily, Keiko's group is resting around a small pond in some forest, but Yoh is missing. Hao rise an eyebrow and check who else is missing. All of them is there, but that hooded boy who is so close to Yoh is not around, _I wonder where are they?_

Hao huff, whe the hell he care about that boy? They are not related to each other at all, he only related to Yoh and not him, why must he want to know where the boy? Hao shake his head and teleported back to his followers.

* * *

Silva was reading a book when there's a change in the brain's activity monitor, he places the book on the table beside him and look at the two kids.

A week passed since the time he removed Aoi's hood, he is still think that Aoi is Hao, but then again, the hair is the problem, Hao is proud of his hair, there's no way he would cut it to make him looks like Yoh.

Yoh and Aoi stirred at the same time, then they sigh before opening their eyes. When they are fully awake, they look around until their eyes found Silva. Yoh blinked at him, "Silva?" he asks slowly, still sleepy, "Where are we?".

"The Patch hospital." Silva answered tonelessly, "Explain to me now, Yoh." He demand seriously, "Who is Aoi? Who is he actually?".

Aoi flinched at the glare Silva shot him, he hold Yoh's arm like want to ask for protection from Yoh. Yoh pat Aoi's hand and smile at him reassuringly, he then turned to Silva with serious expression.

"He is my little brother, Silva." Yoh answered calmly.

"Little brother or big brother?" Silva asks coldly and remove Aoi's hood, "He is Hao, isn't he?".

"Listen to me Silva." Yoh said calmly but with pressure, "Aoi is my little brother. It's true that Hao is my brother, but Hao and Aoi are different person." He continue with a sigh, "Aoi is. . ." Yoh bit his bottom lip, he hesitate there, what if Silva don't believe him? Or what if he doesn't want to help him?

"He is what?" Silva pressed him.

Yoh inhale deeply, "My clone." Yoh said as he exhale, "Aoi is my clone".

Silva frown, "Your parents make him?" he asks grumpily, "They make him to help you kill Hao?".

"No." Aoi answered calmly, "I was born from a magic of a fairy, I was a gift that fairy give for Yoh when he is lonely".

Silva looked like he lost at the conversation, "It's like this Silva." Yoh tried to sit but his not fully healed wound make him yelped.

"No, just lay down." Silva said and hold Yoh down on the bed, "A gift?" he asks in confusion.

Yoh nod, "When I was 5, I got very lonely because no one care for me, only mother who care, but she is rarely at home." Yoh start then look at Silva seriously, "I wondered in the forest of Izumo, that's where I met with the fairy, I was led to a house and asked if I willing to take care of the house. I said yes, then the fairy asked me what I wish for, and since I was very lonely, I asks for a companion who is around my age and a family to me".

"That's how I was born, but the fairy make me born with magic, if not, I will still 9 years old now." Aoi finished for Yoh, "But the fairy want me to be kept hidden until Yoh know the reason why the Asakura want him to get strong, then after he know the truth, he decide to keep me hidden until this problem with Hao solved".

"So, Aoi is not Hao?" Silva asks still with doubt.

"Aoi is not Hao." Yoh said firmly, "My mother, Anna, and my friends all see Aoi and Hao at the same place in the same time, they are two different person. I always treat Aoi as my own brother, so I don't lie when I said that he is my adopted brother, and I also don't lie when I said that he has something on his face that would be bad if people see it. That is the same face as me, people would assume that he is Hao and kill him, I want to prevent them to happen".

Silva look thoughtful for a long time, then he sigh, "Fine, I won't tell anyone about Aoi, mostly Hao." He said in defeat, "If he know, he would definitely kill him or brainwashing him".

Yoh and Aoi sigh in relief, "Thank you, Silva." They said together, then stare at each other, "Let's have curry rice." Then both chuckles with themselves.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Why must I follow the rule? X-Laws want to take Great Spirit by force, I will get Great Spirit before X-Laws then".


	14. 14 Fast Forward

Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Fast Forward**

* * *

Time feels like fly when you are busy, that's what Yoh feel under Anna's hell training, even Aoi is forced to train with him. Anna, Keiko, Ren, Horo Horo, and Ryu arrives two weeks after Yoh and Aoi woke up from their coma. Silva told them that Yoh's and Aoi's furyoku are equals, 200.000, they are happy, but then Silva told them about Hao's furyoku, 1.250.000, this make Yoh stress, how he can defeat Hao? He said that day that he will stop Hao and make Hao join him, but with that much furyoku difference? Yoh decide to take a risk and accept Anna's hell training, this make him nearly die many times, but also make him stronger and his furyoku become 550.000, so he can't protest.

Yoh, Anna, and Keiko form a team together, Anna insisted to use Funbari Onsen as their team name. Ren, Horo Horo alose form a team together, if in Yoh's case Anna was the one who decide the team name, then in Ren case, he use his own name a the team name. Aoi forfeited and use his time only to train together with Yoh, helping Silva in his shop, and fly with Sora.

When the Tournament finally start, Yoh understand why people hates Hao so badly, he killed his opponents without exception. But that's nothing new to him, what new is X-Laws, they say that they are people of justice, but in reality, they are worse than Hao. Hao killed his opponents quickly and not painfully while X-Laws not only torture their enemy while giving them some speech of justice, they killed them in the end.

Yoh can win against his opponent easily, thanks to his Asakura talent and Anna's training, he even win against team the Ren. He can win even without use double medium Oversoul, he still hiding his actual power from everyone, actually, he hide so many things from everyone, except Aoi. Yoh only open himself to Aoi, sometimes Anna and Keiko too, but the most important matter always for Aoi.

Yoh win his fight against the last member of X-Laws beside X-1, that makes him goes into the semifinal round. There's 4 team that goes to semifinal round, Funbari Onsen as Yoh's team, Hoshigumi as Hao's team, X-1 as Jeanne's team, then last Gandhara.

Normally, the fight would be individual from then, but since each team recommended their team leader to go on while the rest forfeited, there's no need to fight between ex-team members.

Hao was fighting against Gandhara that day, of course he won easily, but miraculously, he doesn't kill his opponent. Since Hao win, he would fight in final round against the winner of the fight between Yoh and Jeanne. That's the beginning of all the chaos.

Yoh is scheduled to fight with Jeanne, but Jeanne not come yet. If she doesn't come within 10 minutes, Yoh will win by default. The audience start to murmur when he notice there's something strange with the Great Spirit.

"Radim!" Yoh called the referee, "What is that?" Yoh pointed at the strange moving spot in front of Great Spirit.

Radim look at the direction, but it's too far to see, so he take out his binoculars to see what it is. He gasped and report to Goldva frantically with his microphone, "Goldva-sama! This is bad! X-1 is moving toward Great Spirit!".

"What?!" Goldva yelled from his seat below the large screen of the arena, "We have to stop them".

"Why?" Hao's question make all of them flinched.

"Hao!" Yoh yelled at his brother, "The rule is we have to fight before get the Great Spirit!".

"Rule? Don't joke with me." Hao said mockingly, "Why must I follow the rule? X-Laws want to take Great Spirit by force, I will get Great Spirit before X-Laws then".

Hao said with a smirk and make his Oversoul with Spirit of Fire, he fly towards the Great Spirit too.

Yoh screamed in frustration, "Hao! You really are stupid!" Yoh panting harshly because of his outburst,he then look at the sky, usually Aoi will watch the fight above ground with Sora.

Yoh found Sora a bit far from the arena, seems like Aoi is certain that he will win and decide not to watch and flying for his heart content. Yoh bring his thumb and index finger together and wristle high pitchly, Sora hear the call and fly towards him.

"What's wrong?!" Aoi yelled when he dive to Yoh.

Yoh catch Sora's feet and yelled back, "Follow Spirit of Fire! We have to stop them!".

Sora roared and fly faster, when Yoh arrived though, Hao already killed Jeanne and Marco. Just when Hao move to kill Lyserg, Yoh use Amidamaru's technique, Shinku Buttagiri to make Hao stop in his track.

Yoh release his grip and landed on the ground while Lyserg is kidnapped by Aoi and Sora, they fly back to the stadium to handed Lyserg to Silva as Yoh ordered via telepathy.

"You get in my way, Yoh." Hao growled to him.

Yoh get his fighting stance, "I said that I would stop you, right?" Yoh answered calmly, "I will definitely stop you".

Hao laugh maniacally, "You will stop me?" he asks mockingly, "There's no way around it".

"Don't worry." Yoh said with a grin, "Nantoka naru (Everything will work out in the end)".

Hao growled and attacked Yoh in rage, this is what Yoh scared of, he lack of power to fight with Hao, not to mention Hao is a very skilled fighter. Soon, Yoh cornered, "See?" Hao asks as he place his flame sword of Yoh's neck, "There's no way you can defeat me".

Yoh move his sword to Hao, but Hao throw Yoh's sword away. Hao grab Yoh's hair and make his sword disappear, causing Yoh to frown. Then, Yoh's eyes widened when Hao's hand move to his abdomen. _Oh, no_, Yoh thought before Hao force his hand into Yoh's body, Yoh opened his mouth to scream but there's no sound can be heard physically.

Echoing Yoh's mental pained scream, Aoi scream in agony when he felt Yoh's life start to fade and his soul slip from body. Aoi clutch his clothes over his heart as he scream in agony, "Aoi?! What's wrong?!" he can heard Silva and Keiko asks in panic and horror.

Yoh's soul already get eaten by Hao, and upon feeling it, Aoi cry in sadness. "Yoh-niichan, My Origin." He whispered weakly as he cover his face with his hands, his body tremble because of the missing spot in his soul, the one connected to Yoh's soul.

"Aoi." Keiko hug him tightly, "What's wrong?" she asks in concern, "Are you hurt somewhere?".

"Yoh-niichan." He said weakly, not dare to look at Keiko in the eyes, "Hao ate his soul".

All of those who are in hearing range gasped in horror, "He, what?" Keiko asks in total shock, she lost her balance and would fall if only Silva not caught him.

"Are you sure, Aoi?" Silva asks, half hoping that Aoi is wrong.

"I, I can't feel his soul anymore, his life start to fading already." Aoi said still crying silently.

"Yoh." Anna said sadly, she look at the direction of Great Spirit.

Anna's eyes widely opened when she see Spirit of Fire move to Great Spirit, Spirit of Fire stab it's claw to Great Spirit and force it's way to enter the big fire shape formed by uncounted spirits.

Great Spirit's scream make Aoi's head snapped to it's direction, he wipe his tears when he watch what happened. His eyes, narrowed and filled with anger, "Hao." Aoi growled lowly, so low until it's sounded like animal's growl. Aoi climbed Sora's back, "Let's go, Sora." He said in anger, "I will kill you for sure, Hao".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "Haven't I already said it so many times?"


	15. 15 Climax

Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Climax**

* * *

"Aoi." Anna called to stop Aoi, she look at Aoi, "Take me with you".

"Take us too!" Ren and Horo Horo said in anger.

"Who else?" Aoi asks tonelessly.

Keiko nod at Aoi, Silva looked at Goldva, who is now walking to them. "You are Patch Official, Silva, you can't interfere." Goldva said calmly.

Silva growled, he remove his cloak, "Then, I quit." he said sternly, "Take me too, Aoi".

Aoi's lips curl up into a small smile, "Sure." he said still without tone. He pat Sora's head, she roared and beat her wings once.

Sora's eyes glowing white and all those that want to go along lift to the air, "Don't scream, okay?" Aoi commented at the few gasp from them, "I want to get there as fast as I can after all".

Sora roared again and beat her wings rapidly, in a few second they are up in the sky, flying, no, shooting like thunder towards Spirit of Fire direction.

Aoi dive and stab spirit of fire with Sora's claws, causing a big explosion. They landed after the air clear from smoke and dust, Aoi jump down from Sora's back and run to Yoh.

"Who are you?" Hao asks coldly, he makes his Ocersoul again.

Aoi look at his Origin body, there's no physical damage, but Yoh's body is lifeless.

Aoi lift Yoh's body and carry it to the edge, he downed Yoh's body carefully to the ground.

"Answer me, brat." Hao said coldly and attacked Aoi.

"Zenki, Kouki." Aoi called in the same coldness with Hao, Zenki and Kouki stopped Hao's attack as Aoi turn to face Hao. "It's nice to meet you, big brother." Aoi said angrily, "But I will kill you for what you do to Yoh-niichan".

"From the start, Yoh Asakura is not exists." Hao takes out 2 papers out of nowhere and it burns in fire, "Yoh is exist because my soul get divided by two when I was born, I'm just taking what's right to me".

Aoi notice Zenki and Kouki are acting strange, then, they attack him. Aoi jump back and take out Sen Hachi Juu, "I will just taming them again, what useless tactic." he tied Sen Hachi Juu to them, and they turn back to paper. Aoi turn back to Hao and narrowed his eyes, "Yoh has become his own person, what you have done to him is unforgivable".

The human shape papers become shikigamis again, "Protect Kaa-chan." he said softly and charge at Hao.

"So small." Hao said calmly and moved Spirit of Fire to clawing at Aoi.

There's explosion from the spot Aoi stand just now, "Do you think I would fall to that?" he said mockingly from behind Hao, "Your attack is even weaker that Yoh-niichan".

Hao turn and attack again, but Aoi is again come to behind Hao in a flash. "Yoh lose to me, he is weaker than me." he growled and attack again.

"That's only because he is not serious against you, he still believe that you can change, he still believe in that tiny humanity of yours." Aoi hiss and swing his whip to Spirit of Fire, tied it's arm, "I'm not going to do the same, Sora!".

Sora roared and get behind Aoi, Aoi lift his right hand while his left hand still grip his whip tightly, "Aobi (Blue Fire)." Aoi ordered.

Sora open her mouth and make a fireball, she shot to to Aoi hand, on Aoi's palm, the big fireball turn blue, "Eat this." he growled and shot it to Spirit of Fire.

"That's weak." Hao said calmly, but Spirit of Fire explode, "What?!" he frowned.

"The Aobi is Dragon's magic flame combined with my furyoku, that is stronger that your flame." Aoi said calmly, "I will kill you for sure!".

* * *

_What the hell?_ Yoh thought in irritation, he can't move, can't speak and can't see anything.

_-Demon-_

_-What's with that power? Is he even human?-_

_-He must be the one that summon that demon-_

_What? Whose voices are that?_ Yoh feels a bit creepy when he heard that. He can feel people's intentions and heart, but what was that? It's sounded so alike with when he and Aoi were talks telepathically.

_-Fox child!-_

_-Die!-_

_That, is that Hao's memory of the past? Or Hao can hear them? _Yoh get his sight back, he arrives at a place that has so many monitor, then Hao appear in the screen. "Hao?" Yoh get his voice back, the Hao in the screen stretch out his arm.

"There's no need for humans in this world, they are weak, egoist. They are destroying Nature and each other, join me, Yoh, let's eliminate them all together." The Hao in the screen asks him with a smirk.

Yoh frown, Hao contradicted himself, he said that but what Yoh can feels from the deepest of his heart are only sadness, despair, loneliness and lost.

Yoh sigh, "Don't lie to yourself Hao." he said calmly, "You are lying to yourself, and that's only worsened the problem".

_'Yoh-dono!'_ Yoh blinks, _that voice. . ._

Yoh turn his back against the monitor, "Amidamaru?" he asks, then, he felt his spirit is pulled.

* * *

Aoi get hit and blown back to the ground, he growled, "Sora." he called as he jump high to the sky. Sora catch him with her back, "Aobi!". Aoi place his hand on top of Sora's hand ans send his furyoku, when Sora shot the fire spray, the fire is blue.

Hao and Spirit of Fire get caught by Anna's big Onis from each side, "That's it! Kill him!" Anna yelled.

Keiko's feeling is torn in between here, both Hao and Yoh are her sons, and Aoi is her adopted son, not legally yet, but still the same, she can't do anything beside to cry.

"Die!" Aoi yelled in rage as he shot Hao with fire.

Just before Hao get burn by the blue fire, a blast of furyoku make the fire disappear. "Don't lose yourself to anger, Aoi." A voice make all of them stunned and look at the source, "Haven't I already said it so many times?".

Yoh is walking towards the battle field with his usual lazy smile and he looked straight to Hao, "I will say it again to you, I will stop you, Hao. Haven't I already said it so many times?" he said calmly and take out Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, "Get back you all, this is my fight".

Yoh lift Harusame with his left hand, "Amidamaru, in Harusame." he said calmly.

"Oosh!" Amidamaru answered and went in to his sword.

Yoh bring Harusame and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi together, "In Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi." Yoh's Oversoul become large and the shape turn into a big sword, "Oversoul, Spirit of Sword".

Aoi grin, glad that Yoh come back, "Sure." he said and back off, "All of you too, back off!" he yelled to the stunned Anna, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu and Silva, "Or else you will get crash in between!".

Yoh walk to Hao, "I see." Has said as he released himself from Anna's Onis, "You were not serious before, no wonder I think you are getting weaker".

Yoh grin, "You know, Hao? I haven't use my full power in any fight before this, not even when I fighting with Ren's team." he said and run, and in a flash, Yoh get behind Hao and Spirit of Fire lose it's arms, "Be prepared, since I will give it my all in this fight, you are the first person that able to make me serious".

Hao growled and attack Yoh, "You and that Aoi boy are the same!" he yelled in rage, "Are you so coward to fight face to face?!".

"We are not a coward, we only using your own technique, Fumon Tonkou, or are you forget about it already?" Yoh answered from behind Hao again, "Well, it's from a thousand years ago, so it's understandable if you forget".

Hao inhale deeply and calm himself, he look at Yoh, "Fine, let's both of us get serious." Hao attacked Yoh in calmer mind than before.

Yoh grin, "Sure." he replied and swing his big sword to Spirit of Fire, "Shinku Buttagiri." he said when he use Amidamaru's technique.

Spirit of Fire lose it's arms again, when Yoh use the same skill again, Spirit of Fire get behind Yoh and hit him, "I already seen it so many times, Yoh." Hao said calmly from Spirit of Fire's left shoulder, "You lose".

"Mada (Not yet)." Yoh appear in the air behind Hao and Spirit of Fire, "Amida-ryuu." Yoh lift his sword, "Gokoujin!".

Hao can barely evade the attack, he growled again and throw Yoh to the ground, before Yoh can get up, he shot a blast of fire. "Weak." Hao said as Yoh form a shield with his Oversoul, "Die." Hao shot more fire, until Yoh engulfed by them.

Sora roared, Aoi ready to help Yoh, but Yoh's voice ring, _'Don't interfere, this is our fight'_, Aoi growled and get back to his previous position beside Keiko.

Yoh grit his teeth as the hot wave wash over him, he had to stay calm, anger or panic won't help him in this kind of situation. First, he can't attack Hao if he can't fly, he need an Oversoul that can fly. Second, Spirit of Sword is big, but since it's big, the amount of furyoku inside is distribute to all side that make it weaker. Third, Spirit of Fire is fast, Hao use oxygen in air as medium, he can move Spirit of Fire to anywhere easily and quickly. Fight Oversoul with Oversoul, then, to win against Hao, he need to be able to fly, fast and strengthen his sword.

Yoh look up, he inhale deeply and he make his Oversoul bigger with a blast of furyoku to neutralize Hao's fire. "What?!" Hao exclaimed when Yoh floated in front of him with his new Oversoul, Amidamaru's huge version, and Yoh is inside the Oversoul.

"This is my Oversoul for emergency." Yoh explained, "To make it fast, strong and can fly. I use the same method as you, using air as medium, that way I can get as fast and as strong as you, and I don't need to waste my furyoku to turn the shape of my sword to fly over and over".

Hao glare, "There's one weakness though, if I destroyed that Oversoul by cutting it in half, you will get cut too and meet instant death." Hao said certainly.

"You are right." Yoh agreed, "But I have to take the bet, I died when I lose to you, or get eaten again by you when I lose, it's the same. But I have to bet to increase my winning chance, and I don't care if it is a very dangerous action, I will stop you from wanting to destroy humanity".

_Reckless_, Hao thought angrily and give Spirit of Fire all his furyoku, "Fine, no matter which way, on of us will die after all." Hao charge, "But you will be the one to die!".

"No!" Yoh yelled back and charge to Hao, "Both of us will live and I will make you join my side!".

_What?_ Hao thought in surprise, _I thought he hate me after I ate him_, that make Hao hesitate for a second, and that second is enough for Yoh to cut him. Hao look at Yoh in shock when his Oversoul explode, can't think of anything because of the pain, Hao teleport himself to random place before what he see is all black.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! Now is the real beginning!

Aoi : Finally, I can make appearance?

Froim : You will see.

Aoi : (pout) Meanie

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "Why are you asking why I'm here, you are the one who brought me here, Yoh."


	16. 16 The Beginning of Headache

Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Beginning of Headache**

* * *

Yoh look in shock when his attack cut Hao too, _that's not what I want!_ Yoh only intend to cut the Spirit of Fire, not his brother.

Spirit of Fire explodes, and for a second there, Yoh can see Hao's shocked expression before everything covered by smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Yoh land on the spot Hao was before.

He look around frantically, _where is he?_ Yoh thought worriedly when he hasn't found where is Hao. Hao disappear like get swallowed by earth, Yoh only get worried and worried.

"Yoh!" recognizing his family and friend's voice, Yoh turn to them.

"Yoh-niichan, are you alright?" Aoi asks in worry.

"I'm alright." Yoh said softly and pat Aoi's head, "But I don't know about Hao, he disappear without trace".

"He must be dead already." Ren said coldly, "With that kind of attack, no one can survive".

Yoh's heart clench when he heard it, he hugged Aoi tightly, "I want to be alone." he whispered weakly.

Aoi nod and take Yoh to Sora, Yoh climbed Sora's back and stay still, Aoi sit beside him and they fly away from that place to a far, far away distance.

Yoh cries to his heart content when they arrived at their home in Tokyo, Yoh regret what he had done to Hao, he never want to kill Hao. Let alone to kill Hao, Yoh never want to injured him like that.

* * *

Hao open his eyes slowly, he wondered where he teleported himself to that time, where is he? And how long he was asleep? Hao frown when he remember the cut, he look down to inspect how bad his cut is. The cut is already healed, thanks to his healing ability, but there's a big scar from his collar bone to his navel.

Hao growled, he will make sure Yoh pay for this, not enough he has scar, he lost his muscular abdomen too. Hao covered his face with his hand, how the hell he lose to Yoh? And Yoh didn't get any help too, he defeat Hao with his own power.

Heo never know that Yoh is that strong, all this time, Yoh only fight with small Oversoul and win, so he thought that his opponent is weak and stupid. But in his fight with Yoh, he was surprised that Yoh was able to make that kind of Oversoul, big and powerful.

Hao shook his head, no, even if he is thinking about this for hours, he will goes in circle, he won't find anything. So he stood and look at his clothes, his poncho is torn up because of the cut, and he covered in dried blood. Hao wince, he had to change his clothes, luckily he had a spare clothes in his house closet. Hao sigh and teleport to his house in the Patch Village, he get some clean clothes and teleported to the Onsen.

Throwing away his blood stained clothes, he wash himself to clean the blood. After he is sure that there's no blood anymore, he get in the Onsen.

Hao sigh in contentment when he get in the water, he look at the sky, it's night time already, the stars are so beautiful and Hao calm a little from that.

* * *

"Again with them." Yoh grumble as he look at the sight of X-Laws members flying behind Sora.

"They never give up, even when Jeanne is dead." Aoi agreed, but he can't look behind. They are currently in the sky of Europe, flying above Russia, it's not easy to fly since there's many mountain in this part of the land, Aoi has to focus on the front, "What should we do?".

After thet fight with Hao, Yoh never back to Patch Village again, he chose to go on an adventure with Aoi. Yoh and Aoi will sometimes call Keiko to catch up with each other, and sometimes they will come back to Funbari Onsen to meet up with everyone.

They traveled for 3 months already, Hao's where about is still unknown, but Yoh don't want to accept the fact that Hao is dead, he still hoping that Hao is alive somehow. During those 3 months, they come across with X-Laws remaining members 3 times, and Yohmei is still send assassins to them.

"We have to lose them." Yoh answered as he look behind again, "Lower our flight, we will losing them using the mountains".

"Okay." Aoi complied right away, they dive and move along the mountain with high speed.

Yoh look behind and sigh in relief, "Good, we lose them." Yoh said cheerfully, but his relief and cheerfulness disappear when he got sight of one of Hao's followers, "Oh, shoot." He moaned and look ahead.

"We get crush in between, My Origin." Aoi commented, "X-Laws is in front, what can we do now?".

"First, our mask." Yoh said as he wear his mask, "And second, wait until they attack and fly up to the sky".

Aoi nod and wear his mask, he wait until Turbin come more closer to them, then Lyserg to be ready for attack. Aoi dive to the right to avoided the laser beam from the two and then fly up in the sky.

Aoi looked behind and gasp when another member of X-Laws shoot at them, "Look out!" Aoi yelled and move Yoh aside, make him fall actually. But that's better, Yoh will be killed in an instant if not, Aoi only get a small cut on his right shoulder. "Sora!" Aoi yelled and they dive to catch Yoh.

"Are you alright?" Yoh asks as he look at Aoi's cut.

"It's only a small cut, don't worry." Aoi said and look behind, "Good, they are busy with each other now".

Yoh sight in relief, "Good." Yoh agreed, then he look at their clothes. Yoh's is still good, but Aoi's is need to be cleaned, "Why don't we go to the Patch Village? With this much times passed, the Village must be empty, you need a bath too, with that much ash from the X-Laws's beam".

Aoi looked at his clothes, "True." Aoi nod, "What a bad luck, I repair our battle suit and mine get ripped already, I will repair again before we go to Onsen".

"Sure." Yoh grin, "And let's place Asakura emblem on the back".

* * *

"Go, I will stay guard here." Yoh said with a big grin and gesture for Aoi to enter the Onsen.

Aoi grin back and nod, he entered the bath house first, he need to clean up first. He remove his clothes and wrap a bath towel around his waist, however, when he open the door to the Onsen, he inhale sharply. There's a certain person there, and that certain person is the one he and Yoh search during their travel, Asakura Hao!

_'Yoh-niichan.'_ Aoi talk to Yoh telepathically right away, _'Please go to our house here, I might take a long time'_.

_'Don't worry, I will wait.'_ Yoh answered calmly.

_'__**Go**__.'_ Aoi pressed, 'Just do as I say, you will know the reason later'.

_'Uh, sure.'_ Yoh complied right away.

Aoi inhale deeply, then he step in and sit beside Hao right away. Aoi know that Hao already notice him before he step in, but since Hao doesn't say anything, he also stay silent.

"Congrats." Hao said coldly out of the blue.

"What?" Aoi blinks, he never had any talk with Hao except that time when he had gone rage.

"Congrats, you cut me, you must be the Shaman King now." Hao said sarcastically.

Aoi cough, Hao think he is Yoh, then he had to act like Yoh now, just like how he usually is in this kind of situation. "No." He said calmly, "Shaman Fight is cancelled after that fight".

There's silent again, "How long since then?" Hao asks without looking at Aoi, he look at the stars instead.

Aoi decide to relax and look at the stars too, "Three months now." He answered casually.

Hao glance at him side way, "Why are you still here then?" he asks nonchalantly.

Aoi gulped, what Yoh will say at this question? Say the truth? Or say that it's not his business? Normally, he would ask Yoh, but he want to make this a surprise to Yoh. He inhale softly and look at Hao, "I was get attacked by Lyserg and Meene, just when I thought I lose them, that follower of your that named Turbin come from behind." He said seriously, "Since America is nearer to Russia than Japan, I come here".

Hao keep silent and look at the stars again, Aoi doing the same, he doesn't know what to say anymore. Now that he think about it, Hao is his big brother too, and Yoh want to know the reason Hao become like this, a murderer who hate all humans. Yoh want to know since he is Hao's twin, and since he is Yoh's clone, he is Hao's little brother too, he should follow Yoh and should know the reason of Hao's actions first.

An idea come to Aoi's mind, _let's do it then_, he decide. Aoi look at Hao with lazy smile, "Hao." He called calmly and waiting for Hao to look at him, after a minute passed, Hao look at him. Aoi maintain his lazy smile that is a copy from Yoh, "You want to come to my house in this village?".

Hao still looked expressionless, but his eyes twitched a bit, "Why do you think I would want to come?" he asks tonelessly.

Aoi gulped, what can he use as a reason, he blinked when an idea come, "You know, all your followers are gone, some would attack me, but they are only Turbin, Kanna, and Peyote, the rest is unknown. The three attacked me not because they want to avenge you, but to remove me in case Shaman Fight start again." Aoi explained slowly, unsure of Hao's reaction, "Where do you want to go if you are not accept my invitation?".

Hao narrowed his eyes, "I have my own house, many of them all around the world, I can go there." He said grumpily.

Aoi sweat-dropped, Hao had too many dignity it seems. He stay calm and smiles sheepishly, "Don't you get lonely if you are there all alone?" he asks slowly.

Hao glare at him then, "What the hell you want to say?" he asks impatiently.

Aoi gulped again, Hao looked as scary as Yoh when he is angry, "I want to ask if you want to come with me, rather than alone without friends." He said sheepishly.

Hao stare blankly at his little brother, what the hell is going on inside his mind? They are enemy and Yoh want his enemy to come with him? That's just plain stupid, he can kill Yoh easily. But again, Yoh win against him, and that proves that Yoh is strong enough to defend himself against him, right? Then, Yoh is not stupid, but too kind, and too careless to invite his enemy.

What Yoh said is true though, he get lonely when he is alone, that's the reason he gathered followers, so that he has someone to talk to. Should he accept? He can protect himself if Yoh decide to attack him. And. . . Hao doesn't want to admit it, but he feels rather calm around Yoh, and it make him can think without anger all the time.

Aoi wondered what's going on inside Hao's head, it's already a long time since he asked the question, Hao only stare blankly at him.

"Sure." Hao answered in the end, Aoi can't help but smiling widely at that, "But that doesn't mean I would forget about my goal".

Aoi nodded calmly, he and Yoh can try to turn him to good side later. Right now, Aoi's priority is to make Hao and Yoh meet, that way, Yoh's nightmare will stop. Yoh have nightmares in the past 3 months, Aoi can control his dream though, but only after half of the dream past. The reason for Yoh's night mare is because he feel so guilty for killing Hao, but if Hao is alive, there's no need for guilty.

"Then." Aoi get out from the water, "I will back first and prepare for your room, you can come whenever you want". Hao only hummed and watch the stars again, Aoi shrugged and walk out of the bath house. But he is not going to back to the house, he will, but later.

* * *

Yoh is cleaning the house while waiting for Aoi to come back, Yoh look out of the window, the sky is beautiful. _'Yoh-niichan.'_ Aoi's telepathic voice ring in his head.

_'What is it, Aoi?'_ he asks cheerfully.

_'Prepare one room, someone will stay with us.'_ Aoi answered with the same level of cheerfulness.

_'Who?'_ Yoh asks in confusion.

_'You will know later, but don't get startled, okay?'_ Aoi said mysteriously, _'I will come back later, I can't be seen without my cover after all'_.

Yoh frown and sigh, he can only following Aoi's game now. With resigned sigh, he walk and prepare a room for the guest, Aoi will sleep with him, so there's enough room in the house. Then, the door knocked, knowing the guest is come already, Yoh walk to open the door.

Yoh's eyes opened widely when he opened the door, "Hao! Why are you here?" He asks in pleasant surprise, he is grinning widely.

Hao frown at him, "Why are you asking why I'm here, you are the one who brought me here, Yoh." He said with confused tone.

Yoh, froze, 'AOI!' he yelled after he understand what happened, 'You should tell me that the guest is Hao!' Yoh grin again at Hao, "I mean Hao, why are you here? Outside the door, come on, you can come in." Yoh said cheerfully.

Hao's face back to his usual blank expression, he nod and walk in, he sit on the sofa immediately. Yoh surprise at how easily he tricked Hao, he grin as he closed the door. He walk to Hao with happy face, how can he not happy if he know that his twin is not dead and alone with him now? "Hao, you want some drink?" Yoh asks excitedly.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim ; Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : _What's wrong with Yoh? He act like a senile person._


	17. 17 Confusion

Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Confusion**

* * *

"Sure." Hao answered shortly, he looked around in half interested. The room is clean and neat, but there's nothing that is from outside the Patch Village, "This house looks like being abandoned for some time".

"It is." Yoh answered right away, "I just come here today, I was traveling these past 3 months." Yoh walk to him, making Hao to look at his little brother. Yoh places 3 cups of tea on the table with big grin glued on his face, "Here, this is some Lavender Tea I got during my visit to German last time, I was visiting Faust, we become friends during Shaman Fight".

Hao only rise an eyebrow, why the hell Yoh tell him that? There's no need for him to know something about it, and here Yoh telling him about his visit to Faust place. Hao look at the other cup, "Why three?" he asks casually.

Yoh rise his eyebrows, "Oh, Aoi will come back from Onsen soon." He said cheerfully.

Hao look at Yoh in mild surprise, "I was come here from Onsen, you were with me, why Aoi not come in with you?" he asks in a way that would sound like he isn't care that much.

Yoh sipped his tea, "Aoi need to stay guard here while I'm gone, so he only go after I came back." Yoh explained to him.

Hao hummed shortly and sip his tea, not long after that, the door opened, "I'm back." A voice ring from behind him, "Oh, we have a guest".

Hao look at Aoi with mild interest, he want to know what the boy think about him being here, but again, there's an outside force that prevent him to enter Aoi's head. Hao tried to enter Yoh's mind then, but he get the same result.

Aoi doesn't wear his usual hood, but a mask now covered his face. Hao notice right away that Aoi's figure is too much alike with Yoh, and now that Hao lost most of his muscle, he also have Yoh's figure.

Aoi stare at him for a moment before asks, "What, you still alive?".

Hao smirk, "What? Hoping that I would die because of such blow?" he asks mockingly out of his bitter feeling, but Aoi isn't the one who reacted to his mocking, Yoh is the one who flinched and grip his tea harder.

"Um, Hao." Yoh said hesitantly, "Um, you know, I never intended to cut you too, I only targeted Spirit of Fire that time." Yoh look down to his cup, "I'm sorry for nearly killed you".

Hao huff, "Well, I will make you pay for what you had done to me later." He said cockily, but he is a bit warm knowing yoh never want to kill him.

Yoh grimace, "You still like to have grudge." He said bitterly, then he smiles, "But don't worry, after some time, you will forget your grudge to me".

Hao narrowed his eyes, "I said that with me coming here doesn't mean I give up on my goal, I can kill you anytime I want." He snapped, then a bit surprise when a knife press softly on his neck.

"If you kill Yoh-niichan again, I would be the one who kill you." Aoi whispered to him.

"As if you can." Hao answered calmly, "Yoh is my other half, he is meant to become one with me".

"Don't lie to yourself, Hao." Yoh said suddenly.

Hao stare at him in disbelief, "What the hell do you mean?" he asks in shock, "I'm not lying to myself".

Yoh only sigh and sipped his tea, "If you don't understand, there's no way I can explain it to you." He said calmly and look sharply at Aoi, "Put back you knife, he is a guest, and he is your older brother too".

Aoi take back his knife immediately, this caught Hao's interest, "What do you mean by that?" Hao asks to Yoh, who rise an eyebrow to him, "That part about him as my little brother, what do you mean by that?".

Yoh grinning happily as Aoi sit beside him, across from Hao, "Aoi is my adopted brother, he is younger than me, so he is our little brother." Yoh said cheerfully.

_So cheerful_, Hao thought in mild irritation, he finished up his tea, "It's late, I want to sleep, where's my room?" he asks tonelessly.

Yoh and Aoi finished up their tea in an instant, Aoi brought the now empty cups to the sink, "I will show you." Yoh answered.

Hao snorts and follow after Yoh to a room, there are two room in this house, Yoh opened the one on the left, "This is your room, feel free to use everything in this house that are not in private category." Yoh said cheerfully and leave Hao alone.

Hao step in to the room and lock the door, he flopped down to the bed. With all the contestants out of the patch Village and the silent thoughts of his brothers, for the first time, Hao feel at ease.

Hao always feels anger and hatred all the time, he notice now that it's because of his ability to hear thoughts. Thinking back, Hao want Yoh to pay for failing him before, but now, he isn't angry to Yoh at all, nor to that Aoi boy, maybe because he isn't disturbed by their thoughts. But he still not understand why Yoh's presence can make him calm, since he never pay attention to Yoh at all before this.

* * *

_He run from the forest happily with flowers for his mother in his hands, he run excitedly, he want to give the flowers to his mother and make her smile. As he get to his home, he gasp in shock to find his house is in fire. His mother screamed from inside, telling him that his mother is in the house. "Okaa-san!" he cry out and run to the house, forgeting about the flowers._

_He want to save his mother, but the fire is too hot, preventing him to go to his mother, "OKAA-SAN!" he screamed in sadness and fear._

_The scene slowly change, the burning house return to how it usually is, the smoke disappeared and the sky become the beautiful night sky._

_Hao stare blankly when Yoh come into view, "Yoh?" he asks in disbelief._

_Yoh walking to him with a gentle smile, when Yoh get beside him, he look around with awe-struck expression. "Is this your home, Hao?" he asks as he look around, "This is beautiful"._

_Hao snapped out of his shocked and look around him, "Yes, but humans destroyed it." Hao said in full hatred, then his face softened, "This is the first time I see my home without being burned"._

_Yoh smile warmly at him, "This is only a dream though, Hao." He said softly and hold Hao's hand, "Let's go inside, I only fix the outside, so tell me everything inside"._

_Hao blinked at that, "__**You fix**__ them?" he asks in total shock, but then they are clicked. How Yoh entered his dream and how the house not being burned by those filthy humans, "Yoh, do you have ability to control dream?"._

_Yoh opened the sliding door and step in, he look at Hao and nod, "I have this ability since I was 5, but I can only control those that happen to be in 3 km radius around me." He smile warmly again, "I will let you see your beloved home again, so tell me, where's should I make stuff?"._

_"Why are you entering my dream?" Hao asks instead._

_Yoh looked sad, "Because I have this ability, I'm always alone in my dream and rarely have normal dream, not the lucid one, so I'm very lonely in dream world." He said softly and sadly, "It's true that I'm enjoying to sleep very much, but that's because I can calm myself and run away from the real world"._

_Hao look at Yoh blankly, he never think that Yoh have any hardship since he is always have that happy face and look stupid, but he get lonely in his dream._

_Avoiding Yoh's stare, Hao look around, as Yoh's said, the house is still empty. "It's hard to tell you what this house really looks like." Hao said to avoid the need to cheer Yoh up, since he doesn't know how._

_Yoh blinks and looked like his usual cheerful self, "Just closed your eyes then, I will do the rest." He said cheerfully._

_Hao doesn't like to follow other people's order, but he want to see his old home, so he figure he had to swallow his dignity and complied. Hao sigh and closed his eyes, he don't know what else to do after all._

_"Now, remember, remember how the inside of this house looks like." Yoh said calmly, then Hao felt something pressed to his forehead, he open his eyes to see what in the world Yoh is doing. Hao is really surprised to find Yoh pressing their forehead together._

_"What are you doing?!" Hao asks in panic as he took a few step backward, how unusual of him to feel panic._

_Yoh sigh, "I need some access to your memory, and the only way to do it is to press our forehead together." Yoh explained calmly with a mild irritated face._

_This is the first time Hao see Yoh is using that face, and Yoh explaining something to him is definitely out of ordinary. Hao blinks at the Yoh he is facing, maybe his mood is not that good._

_Hao gulped, he doesn't know why he get uneasy by that fact, "Sorry." He mumbled and inhale deeply before closing his eyes again. Second later, he can feel Yoh's forehead pressed with his. The only thing Hao can do now is remembering his old home, the shape, furniture, scenery and the air._

_After Hao felt Yoh's forehead not on him anymore, he open his eyes slowly. He look around in awe when he can see that everything is placed exactly like his memory, he look outside, the field filled with flower and grass, and the sky is morning sky._

_"Beautiful." Yoh commented, "There's no scenery like this anymore, and you are right, humans destroyed nature"._

_Hao snapped out of his awe and look at Yoh expressionlessly, "I already said it so many times." He said coldly, "Humans destroying our nature, they don't deserve to live"._

_Yoh look at him with boring face, "We can change them, needs a long time, but we can solve the problem with more less destructive." Yoh said tonelessly to him, again to his surprise, Yoh never use that kine of tone before._

_Yoh cocked his head, "Um, There's still an hour before dawn, I will get out of this realm and back to my own." He said in his usual carefree tone, Hao is really wondering just how can Yoh doing something like that, "See you in real world, Onii-chan."._

_Hao blinked and Yoh disappeared already, he looked at the spot Yoh was before, he really had ability to control dream._

* * *

Forget it,_ Hao scold himself, since he had an hour to enjoy his old home, why must he thinking about Yoh?_

Hao awake that morning with feeling more refreshed than he ever was, he had to thank Yoh for that. So, he decide to make something as a thank you, since he would feel embarrassed for saying those words out loud.

Hao get up and wash his face, he walk down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Hao blinked again, so much he didn't pay much attention to Yoh, he know so well that Yoh is not a morning person, he himself is not a morning person after all.

Yoh turned and look at him with a warm smile, "Good morning, how is your sleep?" he asks sweetly.

Hao blinked again, he frown at what Yoh said, "Shouldn't you know about it already? You were in my dream and had a chat with me." He said coldly.

Yoh's eyes wide like cat, no, his expression is like a startled cat. "Oh." He commented and laugh sheepishly.

Hao shake his head, _what's wrong with Yoh? He act like a senile person_, he thought and and walk to see what Yoh is making, Hao scowl at what Yoh is working. "Don't tell me you make this?" Hao pointed at the simple toast.

Yoh scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, normally Aoi is the one who cook for us, but since he is still sleeping and I thought that you won't awake until later, I make a toast for myself and buy something for you two later." Yoh said sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"You are bad at cooking? How good Aoi's cooking?" Hao demanded coldly with a scowl.

"Yoh-niichan is bad at cooking but expert at baking, I can only cook something ordinary." Aoi's voice rang followed by a yawn, "Hao about you, Hao-niichan?".

Hao growled, 'Leave the cooking to me, I don't want to eat something mundane." He said with half lie, he actually find this as an opportunity to thank Yoh.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : _What the hell? There's 2 Yoh?!_


	18. 18 Mood Swing

Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Mood Swing**

* * *

Yoh rise an eyebrow at what Hao said and chuckles shortly, then glare at Aoi, "Aoi!" he yelled, "Why are you already awake? You were awake until late last night".

Hao ignored Yoh's speech to Aoi and start cooking, he decide to make some curry rice. When Hao move to take some rice though, his hand stop moving and stare at the super big rice cooker, and the inside is full too. "Yoh." He called shortly.

"What?" Yoh asks in carefree way.

"Just how much you eat?" Hao froze in place when he imagine Yoh and Aoi eat 10 big bowl each, Yoh and Aoi is thin, how come they eat that much?

Yoh and Aoi laugh out loud, "No, we eat normal portion." They said together, "The girl is the one who eat that much".

Hao's head snapped to them with a crack, "**_Girl_**?" he ask in disbelief, "A girl eat that much?" Hao can't help but stare in shock, then blinks, "Wait, what girl? There's no one else in this house, right?".

Yoh and Aoi laugh out loud again, much to Hao annoyance, they each take Hao's hand and drag him outside. Hao growled and takes his hand out of the hold forceful, "Don't get too close, and I can walk by myself." Hao grumbled and walk forward by himself.

Yoh and Aoi aren't listening to him and drag him out of the house to the back, the place is hidden from outside but still part of the house. "This is the Girl." They said cheerfully and gesturing for a big black dragon.

Hao blinked again, "Oh, I thought that she was an Oversoul back there." he commented and take a step forward, "So she is a real Dragon?" Hao get hypnotized by the beauty of the Dragon and move without him realizing, he lift his hands to touch the Dragon's head.

The Dragon lifted her head and sniffing Hao's hand, after a long moment, she leaned onto Hao's touch.

"Wow." Yoh and Aoi comment, "You pass her test easily".

Hao look at them with a frown, "What test?" he asks in annoyed tone, he was just enjoying to touches the Dragon, and here they are, spoiling his little joy.

Yoh grin at him, "Sora is very protective about us, since Aoi is her Chosen." he said calmly, "If she want to touch you, that's mean you have some good in your heart, and with time, you can be a good person".

Hao scowl, "What the hell? That's nonsense, I'm a murderer, I admit I killed them, so she is wrong, I'm the bad guy, remember?" Hao asks derisively with a glare, but his hand is patting Sora's head.

"Hao, do you know just how funny you are if you glare and patting at the same time?" Aoi asks teasingly.

Hao scowl again and walk away, "I will eat first if you don't get in within a minute." he said coldly.

Behind Hao's back, Yoh and Aoi chuckles and shake their head.

* * *

A month passed quickly, they were moved to Japan, to Yoh's and Aoi's home. Hao always the one who cook and Yoh make the desserts, as for Aoi, he make a battle suit for Hao too, now the three of them wearing similar clothes. The main color is black, and on the back is the emblem of Asakura family. The different is Yoh's border line is orange and the motive is autumn leafs, Aoi's border line is blue and the motive is snowflakes, Hao's border line is of course Red and the motive is fire.

Hao learned about the fact that Yohmei and Mikihisa are send assassins to kill Yoh, Aoi, and Keiko because they think that the three are siding with Hao. And there's a fact that Yoh and Aoi are both targeted by X-Laws and his old followers.

Hao ordered his followers to back off once, they never appear again after that. He stay hidden when X-Laws appear though, Yoh will only be in more trouble is X-Laws knows about him.

Meanwhile, Hao is started to think that Yoh had gone insane! In one time, Yoh will smile to him and act like a little brother to a big brother, and on another time, Yoh get pissed to him and yelling to him, and after yelling then stomped out of the room, the next time they meet again Yoh would apologized to him.

* * *

_"Stop being a brat already!" Yoh yelled in the dream world, "Just admits that you enjoyed doing something with us! That you are enjoying playing around without thinking about killing!"._

_Hao closed his ears and turned his back to Yoh, Yoh growled and pulled him so hard that he was force to face Yoh again, "Get out of my dream." Hao growled and pushed Yoh hard._

_Yoh glare at him, Yoh push him back, "Not without you admits it!" he yelled, "It's already a month, Hao! You are staying with us! Playing with us! Enjoying our time! And you start to talk with humans without a thought of killing them!"._

_"Don't get in my business!" Hao yelled back._

_Yoh want to yelled back, but then his form start to disappear, he grit his teeth and disappeared completely._

_Hao huff and pinched his cheek hard, he want to wake up_.

* * *

After a few second, Hao finds himself in his room. He sigh and walk to the bathroom to wash his face, he can't stand it, what the hell Yoh was talking? He enjoyed himself? No, he only takes advantage of his two brothers. He talk to humans without thinking of killing them? It's only because he doesn't want to make another enemy to Yoh, it's simply because he want to avoid causing more trouble for Yoh.

Hao get up and walk to the kitchen, but seems like he can't get away from Yoh, he is in the kitchen already.

Yoh turn to him and smiling sheepishly, "I make us some Lavender Tea." he said weakly. Yoh places the two cups and sit down, Yoh then look at him with a pair of sad eyes.

Hao sigh and take a seat across from Yoh and take a sip from his tea, he still pissed off from the dream.

"I'm sorry." Yoh said after a long and awkward silent.

Hao looked at Yoh sharply, "What?" he asks in annoyance.

Yoh grimace at the tone and his face pale, "I'm sorry for pushing you like that, and I yelled to you too." Yoh said with worried face, "I'm sorry, Nii-chan".

Hao huff and nod, but he really thinks that Yoh have some mental pressure, or had gone insane.

* * *

The circle repeated for another months, after Yoh apologized this time though, Hao had enough.

Hao stand up with a strike to the table with both palms, "I'm going to go for awhile." he growled and stomped out of the house.

The first stress must be coming from the assassins, so Hao teleported to Izumo, to the Asakura's estate. He walks to the living room and kick the door out of his way. "Hao!" Yohmei yelled and make his leaf shikigamis.

Hao ignored him though, he make spirit of fire and order him to immobilize Kino and Mikihisa. Then, he grab Yohmei's kimono's collar and lift him in the air.

"Listen, old man." Hao growled and look at the elder man in term of physical appearance, "I want you to stop sending those worthless assassins, one more time you send another assassins, I will burn you to crisp!". Hao stomped away after that, he doesn't want to see their face.

The second must be Anna's torture training, and no one dare to oppose her, so Hao figures that he had to stop Anna from torturing Yoh.

Hao teleported to the backyard of Funbari Onsen with his burst of flame, everyone must be know that he is there since they run out to backyard immediately.

They gasped when they see him, "Hao." Keiko said in surprise, but his eyes sad and relief at the same time.

Hao stares at her blankly, he had his own mother whom he loved so much, but Keiko is his mother too. He figures Keiko must be know if there's something different from her child, "Keiko, has something happened to Yoh lately? Has he acting strange to you?" he asks tonelessly.

"And why do you ask?" Ren growled, "You killed him once".

"Indeed." Hao answered calmly, "I will take him again later, but I don't want my other half gone insane, it will only make trouble for me later".

They all gasped, "Yoh . . .what?" Horo Horo mumble.

"That's why I want to ask if he acting different when he was around you, he is acting so strange this past one and a half months." Hao grumble and glare at Anna, "I figures that it had something to do with your hell's training".

Unknown to Hao, Anna growled inside, _that Aoi, how dare he make Yoh look insane?_ Anna know that it's Aoi right away from Hao's modified kimono, Yoh had told her that Aoi was the one who make his clothes, it's not strange to think that Aoi make Hao's too. "I'm not training him after his fight with you, and for your information, he accepted my training that time in sole purpose to defeat you only." She answered coldly and glare back.

Hao blink, _guess I found out why Yoh is extremely strong when he fight seriously, to accept Anna's hell training readily must mean he has some death wish_, Hao huff and turn to leave.

"Wait, Hao." Keiko stopped him. Hao turn and rise an eyebrow, "Does that mean that you were staying with Yoh all this time?".

"Only to kill my time." Hao said tonelessly and take a step to leave.

"Hao." This time Anna is the one who stopped him, "Have you ever seen Aoi without his hood?".

Hao turn to face her, "Yes, but he wear a mask as a change." He answered calmly, "Something the matter with his face?".

Anna press her lips to thin line and fidgeted a bit, "I see." She commented and stay silent afterwards.

Hao snorts and leave the place, he walk to his home with confused yet a bit relief feelings. "I'm back." He said casually.

"Welcome back." Yoh answered in irritated expression.

Aoi glared at him and turn to Hao, "Welcome back." He said in more friendly tone, "Now that you are back, Hao-niichan will go out to buy me some fabrics." Aoi pushed Yoh to the front door, "Take your time, Yoh-niichan".

Yoh glare at Hao for a second before stomping away, Hao shook his head, "It's kind of creepy to see Yoh with _mood swing_ like that." He commented as he stare at Yoh's back.

"He, Yoh-niichan is not having any mood swing." Aoi said in panic and blushed deeply.

Hao stare at Aoi sharply, "Turned around." He said coldly and in command tone.

Aoi stare at him for a second before shrugged and turned around, Hao never mind it that much before, but Aoi's hair is very much like Yoh, if Hao cut his hair, he is sure he looks the same too. With Aoi's hair is as short as Yoh, Hao can't help but think like he had two younger twins.

Hao's eyes widened, _what the hell? There's two Yohs?!_ Hao scolded himself for thinking like that, but with Yoh and Aoi so alike to each other like that, Hao can't help but suspect that Aoi is Keiko's unwanted child.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter :

"What are you doing in our library, Hao?"

"Searching of a way to turned an insane person back to sanity."


	19. 19 Exposed

Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Exposed**

* * *

Hao didn't meet with Yoh in his dream tonight, even if they fight lately, Hao still like to have Yoh around, because that way he won't need to face his nightmare.

Hao sigh and wash his face, he had to find out the real reason Yoh become like that, it's creeping him somehow to think that Yoh had gone insane.

When Hao walk out of his room, he meet with Yoh, "Good morning." He greet Yoh like usual.

"Good morning." Yoh answered coldly and press Hao to the wall, "Now, would you admit already that you enjoy everything? You are always in good mood around me and Aoi, and I know you were walking in town yesterday. There's no way you would come to town without killing one person at least, you find peace with us and not hate humanity anymore".

Hao growled and narrowed his eyes, "Move." He said coldly, "Or else, I won't see you as my brother anymore and kill you right here and now".

Yoh growled and walk away, he entered his room and slammed the door hardly. Hao sigh and walk to the kitchen, he make some coffee for himself. Hao is not a morning person, but he wake up morning lately, because of his fight with Yoh in the dream world and the creepy feeling of Yoh's mood swing.

"Onii-chan." Yoh voice rang from behind Hao.

Hao blinked and turn, he find Yoh look at him with nervous expression, "What is it?" Hao asked calmly, he already used with Yoh's mood swing, so he don't get pissed that much.

Yoh smile sheepishly, "I'm sorry for before." He said softly.

Hao sigh and nod, he gesture for Yoh to sit beside him, Yoh's face brightened and he complied immediately. "Yoh, yesterday." Hao start and look straight to Yoh's eyes, "I went to Izumo and make sure that they won't attack you anymore, so don't get stressed, okay?".

Yoh look at him with surprised expression, then he smiles widely, "Thank you, Onii-chan." He said cheerfully, "I know you start to care for us".

"Don't get too ahead by yourself." Hao said nonchalantly and sipped his coffee, "I don't care about what happened to you, I just don't want to get more insane after eat your soul next time".

Yoh frown, "Don't lie to yourself, Hao, you will only hurting yourself even more." he said calmly.

Hao look at Yoh with blank expression, then rise an eyebrow when Yoh yawn. Hao smirk and take a sip from his coffee before he press the cups to Yoh's mouth and forcefully make him drink all the coffee.

Yoh push Hao away, but Hao already succeed, "Onii-chan! You meanie!" he yelled and run away after show his tongue to Hao in teasing manner.

Hao chuckles at Yoh's reaction, "He is still a kid after all." He said to himself, then a second later Yoh's head peek from the doorway.

"You do it again, I will make sure Sora burn your hair." He said coldly and walk away.

Hao blinked for a long moment and stare in shock, _how fast Yoh can change his mood?_ He gritted his teeth and walk to his room after placed the cup in the sink. He really had to stop this problem, and with determination in mind, he teleported to Patch Village.

Hao can hear a gasp when he teleported to the Patch's Library, he ignore tha gasp and walk straight to the book selves. Hao went straight to the part that has personality problem and take a book to read immediately.

Hao really focused on the book that he doesn't notice a figure stand behind him and clear his throat so many times, he read the book so seriously until it's look like he is glaring the book.

The figure clear his throat again, "What are you doing in our library, Hao?" he asks in mild irritation.

"Searching of a way to turned an insane person back to insanity." Hao answered automatically and get another book to read.

"Who is insane? You?" The figure asks in the same tone.

"Yoh." Hao answered shortly, still so focused with his work.

"What's wrong with Yoh?" he asks in more concerned tone.

"He had some mood swing, a second he would angry, second later he would smile." Hao answered automatically again, still not looking behind him as he get another book.

_'Aoi.'_ The figure growled thought caught Hao's attention, he turned to find that the person he is talking to is Silva, "What's with Aoi? You know about him? Is he had something to do with Yoh's strange mood swing? Or is something happened in the past that make Yoh acted like that?" Hao asked right away.

_'Crap, I forgot that he can hear thoughts.'_ Silva take a step back out of surprise, "You, you sure has changed a lot." He commented instead.

"What?" Hao blinks many times at the response, "I have changed?".

Silva sigh at him, "Do you think you will care so much about Yoh and Aoi if you still that heartless murderer?" he asks with resigned tone.

"I don't give a damn care about them." Hao retorted and continue reading, forget about his previous question..

"Then tell me, why are you searching for a way to help Yoh?" Silva challenge him.

Hao glare at Silva, "Of course because I don't want Yoh's insanity make me more insane after I eat him later." He snapped.

Silva sweat-dropped, he sigh again and shake his head, "You even acknowledging that you are insane." He said with a forced smile, "What do you think about Aoi?".

Hao look up to see Silva again, "Aoi is my little brother too, and I will take him with me after I eat Yoh." He said nonchalantly and continue to read.

Silva stare at Hao for a moment before he asks, "What will you think if you know that Aoi is the one who makes Yoh insane?".

"Scold him." Hao answered right away, he is already back automatic answer mode.

"You won't kill him?" Silva takes advantage about this.

"There's no way around that."

"You sure?"

"Deadly."

"Do you care about Aoi?"

"Yes."

"Yoh?"

"The same." Hao answered and he gasped while covering his mouth with the book, he glare at Silva with blushed face, "You tricked me to admit it." He growled.

Silva laugh out loud, "That's because you are so stubborn, you won't be honest to yourself if it's not forced, or when you went to action on impulsed." He said cheerfully, then he calmed himself, "Since when you notice that you care about Yoh?".

Hao lower the book and avoiding to look at Silva's eyes, "Since the time Yoh and Aoi make me this clothes." He answer truthfully with a deep red face, he never admit his feeling before this, not even to himself.

Silva grin at his answer, "Yoh and Aoi already know about that for some times now, they said that you have change without you noticing it yourselves, but you are too stubborn to admit it." He said cheerfully.

"Shut up, or I will kill you." Hao trying to threatening Silva, but Silva only laugh and shake his head, "What do you mean that they already know?".

"You have to asks them yourself." Silva answered calmly, "And this is a hint for you, the reason for Yoh's mood swing is behind Aoi's mask. I promised them that I won't tell anyone, but since you are this stressed out because of Yoh, I give you the hint. A hint won't break the promise after all, find out yourself." Silva grin again and walk away.

"Behind Aoi's mask?" Hao murmured to himself, he shrugged and put back the book to the selves and teleport to where he sense Yoh's furyoku presence. Hao blinked when he find Yoh and Aoi are surrounded by a group of cloaked people in the backyard, "What's happen?" he asks calmly.

"Hao." Yoh called nervously, "Seems like Yohmei and Mikihisa chose not to listen to you".

"There's no way we will." Yohmei growled from behind the group of assassins.

"They are normal humans, Hao." Aoi report to him, "We don't want to hurt them." He take a step back to where Yoh is, they have their Oversouls ready, but only to protect themselves, Zenki and Kouki also in defense mode.

Hao growled and make Spirit of Fire appear, he want to attack them but Yoh catch his hand, "Don't kill, please." Hao grit his teeth and at lost as what to do, this is what he want to avoiding by not pay attention to Yoh. When he care about Yoh and Aoi, he can't help but want to protect them, and they don't want him to kill, so of course he tried his best without showing them. But the situation now is. . .

"Look out!" As Hao busy with his own thought, one of them shot at Hao, Hao snapped out from his thought and ready to move Spirit of Fire to catch the bullet, but Aoi get to his front and protect him.

"Aoi!" Hao and Yoh yelled together, Hao look in shock when Aoi fall to his arm and his mask wear off from his face. Aoi's face is like Yoh and Hao, but he doesn't have time to froze, he turn Aoi's body and hug him, make sure he won't fall to the ground.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : This will be finished soon!

Aoi : Why am I a bit sad about it?

Hao : (Pat Aoi's shoulder) That's because you won't appear again in other story.

Froim : We can't be sure about that.

Yoh : You mean? (Looking at Froim expectantly)

Froim : Maybe next time I will make some story which Aoi will appear.

Aoi : Maybe. (Sigh)

Hao : (Pat Aoi's shoulder again) Please review (Smirk).

* * *

Next Chapter : "Now, explain everything to me, Yoh."


	20. 20 Problem Solved

Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Problem Solved**

* * *

Anger raise and Hao growled at the humans, "Don't kill!" Yoh yelled at him, Hao narrowed his eyes and lift his arm, "Barricade of Earth!" he commanded. Spirit of Fire turned into Spirit of Earth and make the ground rised, blocking their enemies.

Hao take Yoh's hand, "Do you have another house beside here?" he asks seriously.

"In Izumo, inside a forest a bit far from the Asakura estate." Yoh answered in panic, he look at Aoi with horrified face.

"Where is Sora?" Hao continued. As if the Dragon answering him, she landed in front of Hao. "Good, Yoh, hold one of her leg". Yoh complied immediately, Hao then concentrate to teleported them all with Spirit of Fire. They arrives in Izumo in a second, in the front of Asakura estate, "Which direction?".

"Over there." Yoh pointed to his front, "About 3 km from here".

Hao nod and concentrate again, fire circling around them, and when the fire disappear, thay arrive in front of a small yet cozy house. Yoh run and opened the key, Hao step in and carefully laying Aoi down to the floor.

Hao inspect where the wound, he find the blood flowing from the chest, "What a strong boy, to be able to stay alive with this kind of fatal wound." Hao commented grimly as he opened the upper kimono and give it to Yoh, "Take this to the bathroom and bring me a bucket of water".

Yoh seems to think that Hao know what he is doing, and he is, so Yoh run to the bathroom immediately. Yoh back a few second later with a bucket of water, he also bring a few clean clothes along.

Hao nod and take one of the cloth and dip it to the water, he clean Aoi's blood and find a hole where the bullet went in. Hao wince, "Yoh, the bullet went too deep, we don't have time to go to doctor, bring me a knife, we have to do this in hard way".

Yoh face become pale, but he nod and run to the kitchen, he back with a small and looked sharp knife. Yoh handed the knife to Hao, "Hold his hand, this will be dangerous if he moves." Hao ordered seriously.

Yoh nod and take out a whip from Aoi's waist bag, "Shinrin." He called softly, a small fairy come out from the bag, "Oversoul, Shukumei no Ibara".

Yoh swing the whip to the floor and then briar of Oversoul come out from the floor, the thorns disappear and the briar tied both of Aoi's hand and leg tightly to the floor.

Hao nod in approval and start to work, he burned the knife to kill all the bacteria that might be on the knife and make a cut from the hole. Aoi moaned and flinched, but his move restrained by the thornless briar. Hao take out the bullet very carefully, since if he moves wrong, Aoi will die.

Hao let his breath out in relief when he succeed his job, he clean the wound once again and press the cut together. Hao press his right palm to the thin line of the cut and heal the wound with his healing ability, when Hao take off his hand, there's no wound or scar left, it's like Aoi never get shot, but the blood is the evidence.

"He will be alright now, help me to wash Aoi's body, Yoh." Hao said and turned to Yoh, only to be crashed by Yoh, causing them to fall to the floor, "Yoh?" Hao asks in surprise.

Yoh's hug tightened around Hao and he cried hardly, "I thought he will die, I thought I would lose him." He sob, "Thank you, Onii-chan, thank you".

Hao sigh in relief and pat Yoh's back, "He is my little brother too, right?" Hao asks calmly.

"Yes, yes, he is." Yoh answered with a sob.

Hao stay there and let Yoh cry on him, he pat rub Yoh's back to help him to calm down. Hao didn't say it, but he was so scared too.

After Yoh calmed down, he get up from Hao and smile sheepishly, "Thank you." He said again, Hao only nod and get up himself.

"It seems like you have calmed down." Hao smiled to his twin, "Now, explain everything to me, Yoh." He demanded softly, "Why is it that Aoi's face is like us?".

Yoh look at Aoi, "Can't we wait until Aoi's awake?" he asks hesitantly.

Hao sigh again, he look at Aoi and nod, "We better clean everything up first." he agreed, he look at all the blood in dismay, "This make me remember of the day when I woke up and found myself bathing in my own blood".

Yoh flinched again, "I'm sorry." He said in low spirit.

"Nah." Hao shake his apology, "I'm the bad one, remember? And you didn't kill me." He smile to Yoh, a true smile, "I admit now, I care about you two for some time now, since you two gave me this clothes".

Yoh shake his head as he lift Aoi's body to the bathroom, making Hao to rise his eyebrow when he following Yoh, "Aoi was the one who pestering you to admid it, I already know that you care for us and don't mund if you don't admit it, but Aoi don't want you to stay quiet." Yoh explained calmly, "I notice that you felt so stressed all this time, I'm sorry for letting Aoi doing as he pleased".

"What do you mean?" Hao asks in confusion as he wash Aoi's hair.

"Um, we often switched place, and that caused you to be very confused and stress. Aoi want to see how long you can stand if **'Yoh Asakura'** treat you differently from time to time." Yoh explained with an apologetic smile, "He was the one who treat you in bad way and later I would apologized to you".

Hao stare with open mouth, he then glare at Yoh, he thought Yoh had gone insane and that is because of Aoi's little play? He growled and tackle Yoh's leg, causing him to fall on the bathtub, Hao then lock his head and nudge it with his knuckle.

"You brat, I thought you had gone insane." He said with clenched teeth, "I really get stress you know".

Yoh laugh and release himself from Hao's lock, he continue to wash Aoi's body. Hao huff and laugh too as he continue his work with Aoi's hair.

* * *

"Hao, I know it's already too late to ask now, but what are you doing after that fight?" Yoh asks as Hao cooked something for them.

"Sleep for three months." Hao answered, then he cocked his head to the right, he turn off the stove when the soup is boiled and turned to Yoh, "Who was the Yoh I met in the Patch's Onsen?".

"Aoi." Yoh answered right away.

"The dream world?"

"Aoi."

"Lavender Tea?"

"Me."

"The one who bought the fabrics?"

"Aoi." Yoh answered with a grin.

Hao's face went blank again, how come he never think about the possibility of Aoi swap place with Yoh? Well, he didn't know about Aoi's face before, but how come he didn't notice about the difference of their furyoku? He feels so stupid for being tricked so easily.

"Hao, don't get annoyed because of that." Yoh said cheerfully, "There's no way that someone can differentiate us, not even you, if we tried to imitate each other".

Hao smirk, "Not even anyone can differentiate us if we try to imitate each other." He said calmly, he look at Aoi's direction, "So, he had ability to control dream." He mumbled, then turned to Yoh, "I had Reishi, you know? I can hear people thoughts, but I can't hear yours and Anna. Anna is an Itako who use demon as her spirit, but you and Aoi is normal Shaman, how come I can't hear yours?".

"I heard about your ability." Yoh nod, "And what reaction you get if you tried to force your way to our mind?".

Hao frown, "I get blocked by an outside force." He said grumpily as he places the soup in bowls, "No matter how many times, I can't get in".

Yoh chuckles, "Of course, Sora is the one who blocked you out. Aoi is her chosen, so she doesn't want anyone to enter his mind." Yoh explained cheerfully, he helped Hao prepare for the rice, "And for my thought, I'm protected since I have some access to Aoi's head".

"How? Don't tell me you have Reishi too?" Hao asks in fear, he experienced how bad Reishi can be first hand, he sometimes snapped out of his sanity because of the Reishi.

"No, I can feel people's heart but not hear their thought, I have True Vision, you can say." Yoh said nonchalantly, "Maybe because I'm your twin and have some of your talent or because I was too lonely in the past, I don't care, and as for Aoi's case, we can get access to each other thought is because. . .".

"Because I'm his copy, his clone." Aoi's voice continue Yoh's line as Yoh stop from hesitation.

"Clone?" Hao only rise an eyebrow, "Did the Asakura make you to back Yoh up in his fight against me?" Hao not too surprised about the theory, they want to get rid of him from generation to generation after all. But he is surprised when Yoh and Aoi, who walk in to the dining room with Yoh's help, shook their head.

"We will explain everything as we eat." Yoh said cheerfully and start eating.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review . . .

* * *

Next Chapter : "Aoi Asakura now is legally listed as the youngest of Asakura Triplet".


	21. 21 The Asakura Triplets

Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Asakura Triplets  
**

* * *

Hao listening carefully when Yoh and Aoi tell him the story of Aoi's birth, "I see." Hao commented when the story end. Hao get up and take the coffee buns Yoh made before to Sora, who eat happily from his hand, "You know? I thought Aoi is Keiko's unwanted child before, since our figure are so alike to each other, but a clone never come to my mind".

_'That's quite a scandalized thought you have there.' _Hao blinked and look at Yoh, who rise his eyebrows, "What's wrong, Onii-chan?" he asks in carefree way.

_'I wonder if Yoh-niichan beat those old man to pulp.'_ Hao stare at Aoi now, Aoi blinked and rise his eyebrows, "Is something wrong?" he asks calmly, _'Nee, Do you think he would like to stay with us in Funbari Onsen later, My Origin?'_.

_'Don't know, Aoi, Hao-niichan dislike crowded place.'_ Yoh's thought answered Aoi's thought.

Hao blinks as he start to understand what happened, he look at Sora, "Hey, do you release your block from Yoh's and Aoi's mind?" he asks to the Dragon.

The Dragon squeaked and nudged Hao with her head, "She said that she accept you as our brother and decide to protect you too, that way, you won't hear people thoughts again. And since Yoh-niichan is your twin and I'm his clone, that make you have access to our head and can hear our thoughts. If you don't want to hear our thoughts all the time and only let us send telepathic thoughts to you, you just have to will it and it will be like that. The same goes the other way around." Aoi answered him.

Hao look at Aoi in confusion, before he asks what he want to ask, Aoi answer it, "I can hear what she said, I'm her chosen after all, I get special access to her mind".

The day passed with the three talking about what happened when Hao away and how Aoi and Yoh tricked him every time.

* * *

The next day, Hao is already out of the house before his two little brother awake, he want to put an end to their problems. The first place he get to is Asakura estate, he entered the house in the same manner as before, "I see that you didn't listen to me, huh?" he demanded to Yohmei.

"Why must we listen to you?" Yohmei growled, he send his leaf shikigamis to Hao.

Hao simple lift his hand and the shikigamis turn back to leafs, "Mikihisa, why do you want to kill Yoh, even when Keiko is on his side?" he asked Mikihisa this time.

Mikihisa turned away from Hao's glare, he turned to Kino, "How about you, Kino?" he asks in the same of questioning tone.

"The old man is the one who don't want to accept Yoh, I don't choose side, both are my family." She answered calmly, "How is Yoh?".

"He is fine, our little brother is fine too." Hao answered with softer voice, "Do you want to meet with your grandsons Kino? No, Grandmother?".

Kino chuckles, "I see that Yoh and Keiko succeed in turning you to good side." She said casually, "Now we know that the old man is the one who is stubborn." She chuckles again, "I would like to meet with my new baby grandson".

"Aoi is not a baby." Hao said calmly, he grin when Kino stare in shock at him, "The story is long and I don't like to tell it to these irresponsible men, Yoh will be the one who tell you. Do you want to come? I will take you to Funbari Onsen after I finished my business here".

Kino chuckles and nod, Hao smiles a bit to the blind old woman, then he make a pentagram with his hand and pointed at Mikihisa and Yohmei, the pentagram then planted on their left hand, "I seal your Shamanic Power, don't ever think to attack us again, you will regret it." Hao said coldly, "I won't kill anymore, but that doesn't make me stay quiet, Sora will come here and messing around with everything the next time you send another assassins, plus, I will rob all your money".

Hao walk and hold Kino's hand, the next second, they are in Funbari Onsen, "Don't say that we will come here later yet, I want to surprise Keiko." Hao whispered to Kino and teleported again with burst of flame.

His next goal is to seal all of X-Laws power, that way, they won't have reason to kill Yoh anymore, nor they had the power to do it. It takes a rather long time, but he is able to finished it within a few hours.

* * *

"Where is Onii-chan?" Yoh mumble with a pout when Hao still not home until evening, "He reject my telepathic thoughts".

"Same with me." Aoi said in low spirit, "I hope he doesn't leave us because he of me".

Yoh smiles warmly at Aoi, "Don't worry, I'm sure that's no the case." He said with reassuring smile.

_'Yoh, Aoi.'_ Hao's telepathic voice rang in their head, _'Go to Funbari Onsen and explain everything to Keiko'_.

_'What's wrong, Nii-chan?'_ Yoh asked but Hao reject him again.

Aoi sigh and stood up, "Let's go." He suggest, "Hao-niichan must be playing with us as the payment for tricking him".

"I hope that's not the case." Yoh mumble unhappily.

* * *

Hao walking to the Inn leisurely, he want them to explain everything before he come, he doesn't like to explain anything if someone else can do it for him. When he arrives at the Inn though, Yoh and Aoi glare at him, "Where did you go?!" they demanded angrily.

"Solving our problems." Hao answered calmly and entering the kitchen, "Here, serve everything inside." He said casually to Ryu and handed him a big plastic bag. Then, he look around and find the person he want to talk to.

Keiko look at him with a gentle smile as he walk over to her, "I already hear everything, thank you for saving Aoi and Yoh." She said warmly.

Hao nod and give her a warm smile, "Happy birthday." He said as he place a big envelope on her hands.

"Eeh, I forget about Kaa-chan's birthday!" Yoh exclaimed in shock, "I'm sorry Kaa-chan, tomorrow I will get your present!".

"No." Keiko said blankly, "It's tomorrow." She said blankly to Hao, who grin to her, "Why you give me the present now?" she frowned deeply, "You won't leave us tomorrow, will you?".

Hao shake his head and smile warmly again, "No, it's because right now is already ten, the present will start two hours from now." He said calmly and sit beside her, "Open it and you will understand".

Keiko looked confused and open the big envelope, tears falls as she read what's the paper says. "Hao." She called with voice filled with happiness, "Thank you, really, really, thank you." Keiko hug Hao and cry because of happiness.

"What's wrong?" Kino asks Hao, "What did you do?".

"Yes, Nii-chan." Yoh and Aoi sit beside him, the order is Hao, Yoh and Aoi, really like triplet.

"I have news to you two." Hao said with a grin, "Aoi Asakura is now listed as the youngest of Asakura triplets." Hao declared, "We are not twins anymore Yoh, we are triplets, I make up the story to convinced the officers though".

"Triplet." Yoh whispered in shock.

Aoi get the meaning before Yoh, "This mean I can appear in public as my own self and not as Yoh-niichan?" he asks enthusiastically.

Hao nod solemnly, causing Aoi to hug him, "Yay! Thank you, Hao-niichan!".

The following night is used to celebrating Keiko's birthday and Aoi's acknowledgement as his own individual, Hao is easily accepted to the group because of Yoh's and Aoi's story about how Hao help them and never kill anyone again.

* * *

From that day onward, there's no say about Asakura Twins again, but the say of the Asakura Triplets messing around with people's live is going on and on.

Hao, surprisingly enough, entering the police department as International Police Detective. He make use of his Reishi ability to catch criminals and clean the government from corruption, he also recommend some humans he see as people who will be able to work better than the current government. In a few years, his name is well known in all over Japan as the scariest officers and the most influential person in political world thanks to his Reishi ability and his good works in catching criminals and corruptors. He can control his Reishi now, he can focused his power to some people at times so he won't get crazy because of their nonstop thoughts. He also work on field when fighting with terrorism, his Shamanic ability is also become well known to the world. He declared that no matter in what country, if there's any terrorism, he will get them and make them pay for their mistake. He successfully decrease criminal rate in a few years, mostly because he never see who is the criminal, once he know there's a crime, he will get the criminal right away. No matter it's a presiden's child, a prince, or even an artist, he will get them. Hao is known as Demon of Light from that, and many people chose to think twice before commit a crime, they are afraid of Demon of Light way of work.

Yoh chose to work on charity, he raise many orphans and enroll them to Academy to give them skill they would need in business world. Keiko help him with his work, but the one who doing the most work is Yoh. He also like to meddle with people's business, when he feels someone love another and the other fells the same, he would take action and make them together. Or when there's someone who feels lonely but refuse to admit, he would tell one of the child he is raising who is good with interact to people to play with the person, always, not long after that, the person will open up by himself. If Hao known as Demon of Light, Yoh is known as Naughty Angel. Since his childishness never wear off with the time goes by, he like to meddle with someone else business and feeling, and he build his own orphanage using Hao's money, he had an insanely amount of money after all. Yoh is taking advantage of Hao's money he save for thousand years to help people, when Hao get pissed off, Yoh always saying that it's easy for Hao to get more money since Hao still want to become Shaman King 500 years later. But the money will back to them in the end, the orphans return their money when they get work, and they also help Yoh with the new kid. Yoh only accept children when the child really don't have any relative or people who don't want to raise them. If the case is the child abandoned by their parent, Yoh will make Hao find the person and threat them to put them in jail if they don't want to take responsibility.

Aoi work in costume design world, he make many costume for group or school. But Aoi's actual job is messing around in people's dream, he traveling around the world to many country with Sora and messing with the dream of the inhabitant of the country. He give them nightmare of what would happen if they don't respect nature, or give them dream of how beautiful the world in the past. After many times to dream about them, they start to change. When Aoi find someone who is get depressed, he would cheer them by showing happy dream and the positive side of their problem in dream. Not lose in famous with his two brother, Aoi is known as Dream Joker from those who have met him and talk to him in dream world.

Sora mate with a male Dragon, found by Hao and named Renji since he is orange, and have many children, and Yoh now have his own Dragon, so is his descendant. Dragon lifetime is really long, so the Dragon will pairing with their Chosen descendant after their chosen passed away, so that they won't get lonely.

The Triplets save their world even if they are not Shaman King, the Shaman Fight never start again in their lifetime, seems like the Great Spirit decide the world doesn't need another saviors Yet.

The Triplets way of live continues from generation to generation, their descendant pursuing their own dream but also live up to the nickname of Demon of Light, Naughty Angel, and Dream Joker.

The Asakura Triplets known as the world Saviors and they make Shamans existence acknowledged by people, so that Shamans never get shunned by people and can live a lively live with normal humans.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Froim : Yay! The Story Complete!

Aoi : Must be happy.

Froim : Don't worry, I will make you appear again in some other story.

Hao : Better you will or I will burn you.

Yoh : Please ignore them, Please your review :)


End file.
